Learning to let go
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: Zack re-tells the tale of Cody's battle of leukemia and him learning to let him go. Told many years in the future. Pairings: Cody/Baily Zack/Maya
1. prologue

Learning to Let Go...

Zack Martin has been living without Cody for about 30 years now. In his late 60's he remembers past events that lead up to his brothers death. Told in Zack's POV.

Prologue: This is how our lives are

BOSTON MASSACHEUSETS SEVEN YEARS AFTER SEVEN SEAS HIGH

"I'll see you later dad!" James said as he hugged me tight.

"Have a great day at school buddy. I'll try to pick you up later o.k.?'

"O.k." James said as he ran off towards his friends.

I officially married Maya who happened to be my first love on board the S.S. Tipton. We went out for two years after graduation. Maya was perfect for me. She was kind, she was sweet, she cared about others, and she basically helped me get over the news that Maddie was going to get married to Trevor. At first, I thought I was going to die. But then, that same day Maya walked into my life. I would say that she totally changed my life forever. I'm working as a writer for a hit comedy show on the Teen Channel called _**Two Peas and a Pod. **_It was a story about two identical twins living with their parents going through the daily adventures of life. It was the story of me and Cody basically. I was whisked back into reality when I noticed that Cody was calling me.

"Hey Broseph what's up?"

"Nothing much. How's life been? I haven't seen you in like two weeks." Cody worked as a doctor and was working from Boston. I haven't seen him much because my job was just so demanding. I was an executive producer by the way.

"Sorry buddy. I was just so caught up with executive producer work." I explained.

"Well, it is a challenge. How's Maya?"

"She's great? Did you check Bailey for her check-up?"

"Yep. And the best news ever. I'm going to be a dad." Cody said. I could obviously tell that he was crying. We were 28 now. So it was about time.

"Good for you. I know your going to make a great dad. The way you take care of James and everything." I said grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't wait to be an uncle.

"Thanks Zack. How is he by the way?"

"Oh he started Junior Kindergarten today." I said smiling.

"Must be a big step for you." He laughed.

"Well he's growing up on me and Maya already. I swear, he was a lot taller than us when we were in JK." I laughed.

"If that's any indication for the future, I can't wait until he's sixteen." Cody laughed. "he'll be towering over all of us." Me and Cody laughed at that.

"He sure will." I stated as I pulled into the studio.

"Listen Zack are you available tonight?"

"I think so."

"Come over to me and Bailey's for dinner. It's been a while since I've seen the three of you."

"We'll be there by eight." It was a Friday so it was a given that we went late.

"Wait, don't you tape in front of an audience today?" Cody asked me.

"Yeah. We shoot at about 4:00 today." I explained. "Look I'll try to be there before 9:00."

"O.k. I have to go. I'll see you later." Cody said.

"See you soon." I said as I pulled onto the soundstage.

As I laid eyes on the house we used for a set I couldn't help but imagine that was the ideal family that me and Cody were supposed to have. I wanted to show a modern day family with twins. No divorces or anything out of the ordinary. This week was our biggest week yet. We just got a green light for season 3, and on top of that they confirmed a green light for a movie. This show was like my second child. Me and Maya had created it out of a simple concept and it simply took off.

"Hey you." Maya said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey." I said bringing her in for a hug.

"Bring James to school this morning?" She asked as she handed me a new cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Yeah." I smiled as I looked over the script for this weeks season finale.

"Man that boy is growing up on us really fast." Maya said as she looked over the movie contract.

"I know. Oh, Cody and Bailey invited us over for dinner tonight."

"Great! We haven't seen those two in a while now."

"We've been caught up doing the show."

"But the ratings do prove to us that it's for a good cause." Maya explained as we once again looked at the ratings. Number one for the tenth consecutive week.

"Guys you will not believe this!" Cameron our producer walked in.

"What's up dude?" I asked.

"We got nominated for an Emmy!" He screamed as the three of us got into a hug.

"That is amazing news!" Maya screamed.

"That settles it." I exclaimed. "This movie is going to be the best movie the fans have ever seen." I said as Maya and Cameron nodded. Pretty soon the rest of our writers walked in with a cake.

"Man. Four years of hard labour really does pay off." Maya said as we walked onto the set.

"I know right?" Cameron said.

"And there are our two stars right now! Mark, Lucas how are you guys?" Mark and Lucas Kimble were fifteen year old identical twins.

"Amazing! We got nominated for an Emmy!" Lucas the older one said.

"This is the biggest thing that's ever happened to us!" Mark said.

"Not as big as the news we're about to tell you." Maya said as me and Cameron nodded.

"What?" The twins asked.

"Well, Drake and Chris Palmer are hitting the big screen!" I exclaimed. Drake and Chris Palmer were the fake names for me and Cody.

"That's so cool!" Mark said.

"And a new season!" Lucas added. "By the way how many episodes for season three?"

"The network ordered 30." Cameron said.

"Wow." Maya said.

"I lost track of how many we've done." Lucas said.

"About 58 episodes now." I stated. "Including this weeks two part season finale."

"Man. Your finales are so good Zack." Lucas said. I told the boys to call me by my real name. I didn't feel comfortable with them calling me sir or anything like that. It made me fell...kind of old.

"Well, you never know what he'll come up with next." Cameron said smiling.

"O.k. people two more hours till show time!" Jake our stage manager said.

"O.k. guys. Why don't we rehearse the final scene where mom tells everyone that your all moving to London." Maya said. Maya, Cameron, and I wrote the cliff-hanger of an ending for the season. We wanted to end this season with a cliff-hanger. That way, more people would watch. More people=more chances of getting that Emmy.

TWO HOURS LATER

"And...Action!" I screamed as I watched my amazing cast emerge from the kitchen.

"O.k. Chris do you seriously have to be a nerd 24/7?" Everyone laughed. Lucas and Mark were just naturals at what they did.

The taping went extremely well. We had everyone hooked. Of course, they had the bad end of the finale, since we were only shooting part 1. The second part wasn't even written yet. The taping went on for three hours. Everyone was definitely getting into it.

"Stacy I need to tell you something." Mark playing Chris began to say.

"Oh god just pass the tissues out." Maya said while I rubbed her back. Stacy and Chris have been going out on the show since the beginning.

"What?" Stacy in character asked.

"I'm moving to London." The audience gasped as I turned off the lights.

"And cut!" I screamed as everyone began applauding.

As usual, the next 10 minutes the cast was signing autographs for the studio audience. I was so proud of my boys.

"Mommy! Daddy!" James said as he ran onto the set.

"Hey little guy!" Maya said picking him up and swinging him around.

"So, how was your first day of school buddy?" I asked after giving him a squeeze. Since we were filming, I had to ask the driver to pick him up from school. But that hardly ever happened.

"It was fun! I like it!" James said flashing us a toothy grin.

"Your turning into Uncle Cody already." I laughed.

"Hey, be nice about your brother. Speaking of which, we gotta go meet them for dinner." Maya said as she scooped James up and brought him towards her SUV.

"Thank you for driving him today Jamie." I said to our family driver.

"Anytime Mr. Martin." He replied as he brought my car home.

"James, are you excited to see Uncle Cody and Aunt Bailey?" I asked from the front of the car. He just clapped his hands in excitement.

"I think so." Maya said laughing.

MARTIN HOUSEHOLD

"Cody, I can't believe I'm pregnant." Bailey said as she held her stomach.

"I know, and I promise you. I am going to love you and this baby more than anything." Cody said as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. The doorbell rang a mere seconds later.

"I'll get it sweetie." Cody said getting up.

"Uncle Cody!" James screamed as he ran towards Cody for a hug.

"Hey buddy!" Cody said as he brought him in for a tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." James said as he ran into the kitchen to give Bailey a tight squeeze as well.

"Hey Cody!" Maya said giving Cody a huge hug.

"Hey. How are you?" Cody asked.

"Fine thanks. By the way, congratulations on the baby." Maya smiled.

"You told her already?" Cody asked.

"Sorry I was excited." I finally admitted it. I let it spill while we were busy rehearsing.

"Nice to see you again Zack. Congratulations a new season, a movie, what's next you guys being nominated for an Emmy?" Cody said as I pulled him in for a hug.

"Yes." I simply said.

"Oh god. Please say your kidding me." Cody said. Bailey had walked in on the news.

'It's true. Two Peas and a Pod got nominated for an Emmy." Maya said.

"Well surprise, surprise. I knew it would happen someday. That show is amazing!" Cody said bringing me and Maya into a hug.

"Well come on, dinners getting cold." Bailey said as the four of us left towards the kitchen.

The four of us had fun catching up. When we told James that he was going to have a cousin he simply just squeezed the living daylights out of Cody and Bailey. He was going to be a big cousin. That was a huge step for a kid like him. He was as excited as we were basically. Pretty soon it was midnight. We decided it was about time to call it a night.

"Bye Uncle Cody. Bye Aunt Bailey." James said as he hugged Cody and Bailey one last time.

We finally made it home by 1:00 in the morning. James had fallen asleep on the short thirty minute drive home. Thank god it was the weekend. Because I would not be in the right shape to go to work the next day.

"Goodnight buddy." I said as I kissed James goodnight. "I love you." Maya had already said goodnight to him since she carried him up to his room.

"Hey you." I said as I climbed into the bed with her.

"Hey." She said as she kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Can you believe our luck sweetie? An Emmy. A freakin Emmy!"

"I know. We worked hard for it though." I said smiling.

"We sure did." She said as she returned the smile.

"Just think, by next year Two Peas and a Pod will literally be a household name." I said smiling at the thought.

"When they show the finale , I swear the whole world will be in a state of shock." Maya said as she began to slowly let sleep overtake her.

"I love you sweetheart." I whispered to her as I wrapped my arms around her before I let sleep overtake me as well.

SIX WEEKS LATER...

"And... Action!" I screamed. Production for the movie had already began and we were shooting in Toronto. James was with us so were Cody and Bailey. Me and Maya decided that James would travel with us whenever we shot away from home. Thank god that a school had allowed that to happen. He was going to be gone for a few months. Cody and Bailey were on vacation for a few months as well to support my movie.

"This is going to be one heck of a movie." Maya whispered to Cody.

'I know. The script looks so good." Cody was always the one who would finalize the scripts for me since I would be busy either writing other scripts or making a deal with others.

"Man Lucas and Mark have grown up so fast since the last time we saw them." Bailey commented.

"I know right?" I whispered back.

Since the movie was set in mid-season three, the family was away from London and on vacation in Canada. But it was going to be a vacation they won't soon forget.

"Ewe! Get it off!" Chris in character said as a spider fell on him. Everyone laughed.

"Cody are you o.k.?" It was three hours after we shot the first scene.

'Oh my god! Uncle Cody's bleeding!" James screamed.

'Cody?" Bailey asked.

Cody fainted to the ground scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Cody!" We all screamed as we ran to him.

"Oh god...this can't be happening...oh god..." I said to myself.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 1: six years ago

Learning to Let go

A/N: Five reviews for the prologue? WOW! All I can say is wow! You guys are amazing! I fell in love with the prologue and I really have so many plans for this story. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys for doing that I also am continuing Love on Deck. Both of these stories are like my babies. So please review. They make me feel so proud of my accomplishment as a writer.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR JAMES AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ON TWO PEAS AND A POD.

Learning to Let go Chapter 1:

When we were six...

December 16th, 1998: Seattle Washington

Me and Cody were six. It was Christmas Eve. We were so excited to finally get the Christmas presents we had asked for.

"Hey Zack, do you think mom and dad bought us the baseballs we wanted."

"I sure hope so." I replied.

"KURT I SWEAR TO YOU, I WILL NOT CONTNUE TO BE MARRIED TO A GUY WHO COMES HOME DRUNK EVERY NIGHT!" Mom was screaming at dad once again. No surprise there. They had been arguing a lot over the next few months.

"Carrie, we play at clubs for crying out loud! What do you expect?" Dad shot back.

"I expect you to at least show some dignity and refuse those drinks." Carrie replied.

"Mom and dad are seriously arguing over nothing." Cody replied.

"You can say that again." I replied.

"What if this happens on a regular basis Kurt? What if you continue to do this drinking habit of yours? Do you have any idea how it will affect the twins?" Carrie asked.

"Look, I would never do anything to hurt the boys..." Dad explained as me and Cody left the door slightly ajar.

"You know what? I'm not taking that risk." Mom started."We're done."

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" I asked as me and Cody both emerged from our rooms.

'Boys were we disturbing you?" Dad asked.

"No dad. We were wondering what mom meant when she said you two were done. Done what?" Cody asked.

"Boys I think you need to sit down." Mom began to explain.

"Look boys you both know that me and mommy love you both right?' Dad asked while the two of us just nodded.

"Boys, what I meant was daddy isn't going to be around anymore." Mom began to explain.

"What?' Cody and I shot back.

"Boys, your father and I have decided that we are not going to stay married anymore." Mom explained.

"Cody your bleeding. " Dad began to say.

"Cody?" Mom said moving over to him.

"Cody are you o.k. buddy?" I asked cautiously. Cody dropped to the floor.

"Cody!" I screamed.

"This is all your fault." Mom began to say to dad.

'How is this my fault?" Dad asked.

"Look would you two stop arguing and call the ambulance?" I asked as I held Cody in my lap."Buddy you have to wake up." I started to slap his face as I felt hot tears make my way down my face. "Cody, please? If dad leaves us, then I won't have anything anymore. I need you Cody. I need a little brother to pick on, to make fun of, to do all of these crazy things with me." I said as the tears made their way down my face.

"Zack sweetie it's o.k." Mom said rocking me back and forth.

"Mom what if he's sick?" I asked as me and mom rode in the ambulance. Dad had to go on tour again.

"Zack sweetie, whatever happens you have to understand that Cody loves you. He never wanted this to happen. It never was supposed to happen." Carrie said crying.

"I can't be too sure about that anymore." I said as I cried. I looked down at Cody who still lied unconscious on the stretcher. I took his hand in mine and prayed that nothing bad was going to come out of this little fiasco.

After about thirty minutes later we finally made it into St. Josephs hospital. I haven't been in here since...well since I was born.

"What do we have here?"

"Male, six years of age, he had a nose bleed and then he passed out. His heart rate is stable, but his blood count is going down." The paramedic stated.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to wait out here." One of the nurses said as they closed the curtain which separated me from me and Cody.

Fifteen minutes later Cody was once again revealed with a bunch of tubes connected to him, and the worst part they seemed to be rushing him off to somewhere.

"Excuse me where are you going with my twin?" I asked one of the nurses.

"He needs to get some tests done son." One of the doctors told me and Cody disappeared behind the waiting elevator.

I paced around the third floor emergency room. Mom has since fell asleep. As I looked on the clock on the wall I noticed that it was exactly midnight. Christmas was finally here. But I was in no serious mood to celebrate. I wanted to know how Cody was doing and what the whole point was in doing all of those tests.

"Marti family!" The nurse said. I walked towards her since mom was still asleep.

"Hi I'm Zack. Cody's twin." I said.

"Oh o.k." The nurse said. "Do you want to know the truth?' The nurse said. She looked like she had been crying for ages.

"Yes. Yes please." I said.

"I'm really sorry Zack. Your brother has leukemia."

I had to take a moment to digest everything that the nurse has just told me. I look over to mom and see that she is crying. She apparently caught the end of our conversation. I couldn't believe this. Out of all the possible people, Cody was the one that got it. He was the best brother ever. I couldn't imagine anything bad happening to him. I stood there planted on the spot.

"Zack, are you all right?" The nurse asked. I fainted right then and there. I couldn't take it anymore.

PRESENT DAY...

"Zack!" Bailey snapped me out of my daze. We were still on the set of the movie. Everyone crowded around him. "Are you all right?"

"No. This can't be happening again. Oh lord not again." I began to say as I brought Cody closer to me.

"There he goes again." Cameron said. "What can't happen again?"

"Look there's no time to explain. We need to get to a hospital and fast." I said.

"Why? It's just a bloody nose." Cameron said.

"Look this is more than just a bloody nose. I'll explain on the ride there. All production has been held off until further notice!" I yelled to the cast and crew. I remembered back to Christmas eve 22 years ago when it had all began. He had only gotten rid of it 17 years ago.

"Zack can you please tell us what's wrong?" Cameron asked.

'O.k. do you really want to know?" I asked. Everyone in the car nodded.

'Look 12 years ago, the same thing happened. We brought him to a hospital and we discovered it was..." I started to choke up on my words.

'It's o.k. sweetie." Maya said rubbing my back."Continue."

"We discovered it was...leukemia." Everyone gasped.

"Daddy what does that mean?" James asked me. I looked beside me and noticed that he had been crying. I pulled him in for a tight hug.

"It means that Uncle Cody is very sick and he needs to stay in the hospital." I explained. James began to cry and I just held him.

'How long has he been in remission?" Cameron asked from the driver's seat.

"About 7 years now." I explained.

"Oh my god. We need to get there fast." Maya said.

After five minutes we pulled up to St, Michaels Hospital and told them about our situation. Again, Cody was taken away in a gurney. I cried for Cody. I didn't want to think of the worst. I really didn't. But it all added up. I mean what else could it be?

"Martin family1" A doctor said approaching us. Oh god, I looked at the clock and realized it was midnight. It was just like Christmas Day 22 years ago.

"Right here." Bailey said.

"So...what is it doctor?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry. But his leukemia has returned with a vengeance." Bailey began crying. While I just let the tears flow freely.

"When can we see him?' Bailey asked.

"You may go in one at a time." The doctor explained.

'Zack you go." Bailey said.

"What? But your his wife." I said.

"And your his twin. It doesn't take a mad scientist to know that you've been worrying sick since we got here." I explained.

"Thank you." I said as I brought her in for a hug.

Cody's room was on the 28th floor of the hospital. Ironic i know. We're both 28 and Cody gets a room on the 28th floor. Ha-ha very funny. Anyways everyone was right behind me. I continued to walk down the long hallway to the room that said 2812. I sighed. I embraced myself for what was behind those doors. As I stepped in i noticed Cody was once again hooked up to all of those tubes, and IV's, and monitors.

"Hey buddy. It's me." I said as I sat on the edge of his bed bringing my little brother into my arms. I gave him a comforting hug. I wanted to hug him, just in case I wouldn't get the chance to again. "I miss you already" i said laughing in between the endless tears that continued to fall on the bed. "Look buddy, if you leave me I seriously won't have anything left anymore. Mom died because of pneumonia last year, and dad died because of a stupid drug overdose." Zack said as he held onto Cody tighter. "I need you Cody. Your the only thing that matters to me now...except for Maya and James." I said laughing yet again. "But seriously Cody. Your only 28. You have a lot to do before you leave us here. You have a kid to raise, we have a movie to be proud of, and...you can be proud of your older brother when he gets his hands on that Emmy." Zack smiled. "So you need to wake up o.k.?' I said as I kissed his forehead. "I love you." I said as I walked out.

"That took a while." Maya said laughing. I just sat down and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't believe this was happening yet again. I didn't want it to happen, but as luck would have it, once again I had to face this obstacle.

"You guys! He's awake!" Bailey shrieked through the open door. I immediately got up and ran towards the room.

Sure enough, there he was healthy and he looked like he was getting some of his colour back. He smiled when he saw me walk in.

'Hey Zack." He said as he leaned up to catch me in a tight hug.

"Hey you. Cpdy, you seriously scared the living day lights out of all of us." I said.

"But I'm o.k. right?" I looked away. I couldn't tell him that he had to go through leukemia again.

"Uh not exactly." Maya said.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"Cody..." Bailey began as she hugged him.

"You guys are seriously starting to freak me out. What on earth is going on here?" He asked.

"Daddy says your sick." James added.

"Zack, please tell me that I'm not sick." Cody said as he looked me in the eye.

"I wish I could but I can't." I said. "It's back."

I didn't have to say anymore. Cody began to burst into tears. The five of us in the room all gathered around him and held onto him. We were sad that we had to go down this road once again. It felt terrible to admit to Cody that he had to fight for his life yet again.

"Oh my god... it's the end for me isn't it? I'm going to die." Cody said after a while.

"Hey don't say that." Maya said.

"We're going to fight through this." Bailey added.

"And it will be o.k." I said taking his hand. "Cody, you've been through this once, and you can do it again. I believe in you. We believe in you." I said as everyone else nodded.

"Thank you guys. You four are the best friends ever." Cody said.

"Hey? What am I?" James said. Everyone just laughed.

"You" Cody began "Are the best nephew anyone could have ever asked for." He said as the five of us got into a massive group hug again.

Throughout the day we were occupying ourselves talking about the movie. Cody had made some revisions to the script, we edited some of the already shot footage, and we even settled a deal with the network to add 8 more episodes for the new season. Cody had huge plans for the new season. We all did, we all wanted our ideas to go into the show. And when we finished with the outline of the new season, I was pretty darn impressed.

"Now why didn't I hire you two as writers?" I asked as the five of us were laying down on Cody's hospital bed. James had fallen asleep in his arms which I thought was insanely cute.

"I have no idea." Maya replied as she snuggled against my chest.

"Well your doing a great job without us anyways." Bailey added.

"And you'll continue to do better." Cody added.

"You guys are always positive about things." Maya said laughing.

"Maybe so." I said as I finally shut down the computer for the night.

"Hey thank you again for staying here with me." Cody added.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Bailey added as the four of us began to let sleep overtake us as well. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day of chemotherapy once again. I prayed to god that he gave Cody the same amount of strength this time. I loved him. And I wasn't planning on losing him just yet.

**_A/N: Can you believe it's finally here? Accoriding to Debby Ryan's twitter the final week for shooting The Suite life is this week. Man, I don't want to let go of this show. It' so dang awesome! Anyone else feel the same way? And she also states to not give up on team Cailey. They get together before the finale so that's good. They get together in Kettlekorn either part 1 or 2. Most likely 2. But we have to wait until Spring or Summer for the release. BTW where the heck do Zack and Maya stand? It wasn't made clear last week. Anyways chapter 2 will be making it's debut pretty soon so keep your eyes out. And Love on Deck is in the process of writting still. I just need to get the chapters written in my notebook and I will upload at least three chapters at once for y'all that's how much I love you guys. Now please review this story and make my day. :) _**


	3. Chapter 2: Those were the memories

Learning to Let Go:

Chapter 2: Those were the memories

_**AN/ OMG GUESS WHAT GUYS?I GOT INTO THE SERIES FINALE OF THE SUITE LIFE TOMORROW NIGHT! THEY ARE SHOOTING 2 30 MUNUTE EPISODES BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T DO A ONE HOUR SPECIAL. THE EPISODES ARE #321 PROM NIGHT AND #322 GRADUATION...AND THE SPROUSE TWINS HAD THEIR BIRTHDAYS YESTERDAY SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THEM. ANYWAYS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS. LOVE ON DECK WILL BE MAKING IT'S RETURN SOMETIME BY THE MIDDLE OF AUGUST. I NEED TO FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORIES FIRST. SO, THIS CHAPTER WILL BASICALLY FOCUS ON THE TWINS AND HOW ZACK HAD TO LEARN HOW TO LET GO WHEN THEY WENT OFF THEIR SEPRATE WAYS FOR HOW ZACK WAS IN THE SAME POSITION AS CODY. I WILL CONTINUE TO PUT FLASHBACKS FROM THE PAST, AND CONTINUE ON WITH THE FUTURE. FLASHBACKS ARE IN **__Italics_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE SERIES. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO DISNEY. I WISH I DID OWN THE SHOW THOUGH. **_

It's been three weeks since Cody has been diagnosed. It's been hard on almost everyone who was with him. He was constantly in pain whenever he would do his chemo. Me, Bailey, and Maya always try to stay strong for him, but in the inside we all know that we are hurting and just want the hurt to end. I would take his position in a heartbeat. I wish that Cody wouldn't have to go through the constant pain of chemotherapy every single day. Bailey and I would stay in the hospital throughout the night to give him company. Then Maya and James would visit him in the morning. The second week of chemotherapy was the most horrific yet. Cody had unexpectedly slipped into a coma. The doctors said it was because it was lack of blood. I willingly donated my blood and Cody was back to normal. He could hear us and talk to us, but he wouldn't open his eyes. I would do anything to see those eyes yet again. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but I missed him terribly. Even though I tease him half of the time, I still have a caring heart towards him. I would say all of these comforting things to him. Tell him all about my plans for the show, how we used to torture Mosby when we were little, and he would always laugh with me. That was a good sign. Cody would also tell me how much he appreciated me saving his life.

As I drove to the hospital I coouldn't help but remember the last time me and Cody had been seprated. We were going to colleges in different states I got into Juliard for television,while Cody got into Harvard to study medicine. A tear went down my face. The time we had to say goodbye on the boat was one of the saddest days of my life. As soon as we made it to Boston, a plane was waiting for me and Maya to go to New York. We were by ourselves in the ballroom.

_Flashback_

_"So this is it huh?" Cody asked as he took off his cap. _

_"I know. We finally graduated." I said smiling. _

_"Yeah, And in three minutes we're finally going to go our seprate ways." Cody said sadly. _

_"This must be as hard on you as it is for me." I said as I sat on the stage. _

_"I mean it's enough that Bailey is going to study in Stanford, now you have to go to Julliard. Everyone is slipping away. But, I guess that's how life goes right? All good things must come to an end." Cody said sadly. _

_"Hey Zack. the helicopter landed." Mr. Mosby said. _

_"Just a minute Mosby. I need to say goodbye to Cody." I said sadly. Cody pulled me into a tight hug. _

_"I swear if you don't come visit me during the holidays, you are not going to hear the end of it when we see each other for Christmas." Cody said laughing through a new batch of tears. _

_"Promise me you'll take care of yourself?" I asked. _

_"I will. Now go." Cody said. I waved a final goodbye before closing the door. I cried as I left my other half just sitting there on the stage. I was going to miss him. _

I walked into the room and found Cody with his eyes open for the first time in three weeks. I literally let fresh tears make my way down my face.

"Your awake!" I screamed as I caught him in a bone crashing hug.

"Hey buddy. I missed you." Cody said holding onto me for a while now. This was one of those times that i wouldn't care.

"You have no idea how good it feels to see you again." I said.

"I was just thinking." Cody said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About the time you got into that car wreck in college and I flew out to see you."

"How could I possibly forget?"

_Flashback_

_I was lying helplessly in a hospital bed. I had been in a serious car crash when some drunk drivr slammed into my car. The first thought that immediately went through my mind was "I'm going to die." I began to think about Cody and how he must be feeling. _

_CODY'S DORM (CODY'S POV) _

_It was very close to midnight. Suddenly I heard my cellphone vibrate on my beside table. I wonder who could be calling me this late at night. _

_"Hello?" I asked with a little bit of sleep still in my system. _

_"Hi, is this Cody Martin?" A lady asked. _

_"Yes. Yes it is." I replied. _

_"I'm calling from Beth Israel Memorial Hospital. I have word that your brother has been admitted here." The lady said. _

_"What?" I asked fully awake. "What on earth happened?" I asked. _

_"Well he was in a car wreck this evening." The lady replied. _

_"Is he o.k.?" I asked. _

_"Yes he's fine. But he requested me to call you." The lady replied. _

_"I'm comming on a flight." I replied. I immediately took to the airport and caught the first flight to New York. I made it there by lunch. I told the taxi driver to bring me to the hospital. _

_As I was lying there on the hospital bed, I continued to wonder if Cody had already found out about the accident. I immediately got my answer when I saw him running into the room. _

_"Oh thank god!" He said hugging me. _

_"Hello to you too." I said laughing. _

_"How on earth did this happen?" He asked _

_"I was hit by a drunk driver." I replied. _

_"I should have known." He replied. "So, how are you?" He asked pulling up a chair._

_"Well I'm bedridden here for the next two months. Some way to spend the summer huh? " I asked. It was the final week of June and I knew Cody had finished his classes. _

_"That settles it. I'm taking care of you." He said. _

_"What?" I asked stunned._

_"You heard me. I'm staying around here for as long as it takes until your back on your feet again." He said. _

_"But your things in the dorm." I said. _

_"I'll get Bailey and London to pick it up." He replied. _

_"Now why would you want to take care of me, I never did that for you." I said. _

_"I'm your brother. I wouldn't abandon you at a time like this." He said. _

_"Your the best." I forced my way up to give him a squeeze. _

"You took care of me until September." I said smiling. Bailey, Maya and James had walked in when we were telling the story.

"I'm just glad to have Cody back." Bailey said as she hugged him.

"We all are." Maya said patting his hand.

"I never will forget the time time Zack got into the car crash." Maya said. "That was the most horrific day ever."

"Just think about how I felt when I got the call at midnight." Cody laughed.

We continued to tell James all of the amazing things Uncle Cody did for us. Like the time he saved me and Maya from London's shoe submarine, how he saved our lives when we were lost at sea, and how he would always find time to help me with my schoolwork. By the end of the day, I seriously think James thought of Cody as a roll model. He was a roll model for all of us. That's why I need him around a lot longer. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose him to this horrible disease.

SIX HOURS LATER... (NO ONES POV)

"Cody, we're going to fight through this." Bailey said. Bailey and Cody were lying on the bed together. Cody had told Bailey all about his fears of dying and leaving the world. He wanted to do so much. He wanted to get promoted, but there was one thing that was his dying wish.

"Hey Bails." Cody said as he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I had a dying wish?"

"Do you seriously want to see me break down and cry right now?" Bailey asked laughing.

'Come on. It's good." Cody pleaded.

'Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen." Bailey replied.

"My dying wish, is to at least see our baby." Cody said.

"Cody, that's a wonderful wish." Bailey said hugging him. "Even though I can't promise that your going to see your baby I can promise you one thing. We are going to do whatever we can to make that wish come true." Bailey said as she kissed Cody's forehead. "I want our son or daughter to meet their father, and to possibly be raised by the best father in the world." Bailey said snuggling closer to Cody. "But promise me you won't give up on this fight. Promise me that you will fight to stay alive. Because we all need you." Bailey said as tears made their way down her face.

"I promise. Thank you for being here for me Bailey. It means the world to me that your here right now." Cody said smiling. "I don't know how I would have the strength and courage if none of you guys were here." He said.

"Hey, we are here and we will continue to be here. Just as loing as you continue to stay with us." Bailey said.

"I can live with that." Cody said as he drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

THE SHERIDAIN HOTEL.

Maya and me were helping James get ready for bed. Maya had kissed him goodnight. I stayed behind because something told me that he was worried about something.

"Hey James is everything all right?" I asked as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is Uncle Cody going to die?" James asked crying.

"Buddy, we don't know right now. But we are trying everything to keep him alive." I said.

"I don't want him to go." James said.

"I don't want him to go either." I said as I brought my kid in for one tight hug.

Maya was writing the script for the movie when I walked into our bedroom.

"Hey is everything good with James. I heard him cry." Maya said as she had this worried look on her face.

"Yeah. He was worried that Cody was going to leave us." I said sadly.

"We all are." Maya said hugging me.

"Maya I'm scared out of my mind right now. I really am. I mean what if he's not so lucky this time artound?" I asked through tears, Maya through the computer off ot the side, not caring that she injured the battery compartment and brought me in for a tight hug.

"Zack, we all are scared out of our mind." Maya said. "We just have to pray for the best to come out of this situation. And maybe God will answer our prayers."

"Maya, I prayed that when Cody got rid of it the first time, that it wouldn't happen again, now look what happened? It came back. I'm not so sure anymore," I said as I continued to cry on my wife's shoulders.

"Hey Zack. Listen to me. None of this was supposed to happen, It was just a twist of fate that happened. But we're going to pull through this like a normal family." Maya said bringing me in for a tight squeeze.

One of the things that I enjoyed about Maya is that she would drop everything she was doing and I mean everything, if she saw me upset. And she would do everything to make me happy again. I would do the exact same thing for her. I hoped that it would always stay like that. Because without my family, I woldn't have the strength necessary to step foot into that hospital room. I love my family with all of my life and it was going to stay that way.

_**AN: O.K. SO AS SOON AS I COME BACK FROM THE TAPING, I WILL TRY NOT TO GIVE ANY INFORMATION AWAY. AND I WAS SURPRISED TO SEE THAT MADDIE WASN'T IN ANY OF THE SCRIPTS... GUESS SHE FORGOT ABOUT THE PROM PROMISE :( BUT ALL'S GOD FOR ZACK. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN WHEN THE EPISODE COMES OUT. ANYWAS REVEIWS MAKE MY DAY SO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO RETURN THE FAVOUR :) HAVE A ROCKIN' DAY MY LOYAL READERS :) P.S. A NEW STORY BASED ON THE LIVES OF DYLAN, COLE, AND DEBBY AFTER THE SUITE LIFE WILL BE MAKING IT'S PREMIERE SOMETIME IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. THE TITLE CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. NOW OFFI GO ON A PLANE TO L.A. THIS TRIP IS GOING TO BE SAD AND FUN AT THE SAME TIME LOLZ :) **_


	4. Chapter 3: Health scare

Learning to Let Go...

Chapter 3: Health scare

Six months, three days, and 17 hours. That's how long Cody has been through chemotherapy. I had kept track of every single day that he has been here in Toronto. Yesterday was Bailey and Cody's one year marriage anniversary and me and Maya's third. Cody felt so bad that we had to spend it in a hospital room. But we assured him that everything was o.k. and none of us really cared. The only important thing to us, was that he was still alive, and doing well. I wanted to keep it that way. James also celebrated his birthday yesterday as well. Cody had gotten him those Converse shoes that he had been dying for. Of course, me and Maya got him the new backpack he was looking at as well. James had a pretty good birthday, but he said that he could only be happy if Uncle Cody was going to get better. Tomorrow was our 29th birthday. Cody still wished that he could see his baby. Bailey was seven months pregnant and clearly showing. She was going to give birth to a boy. Cody was so happy. He was going to have a baby boy. I swear, the last time I saw him this happy was about a year ago at their wedding. Cody had a bright future. The movie was still in the process of production, and filming restarted. I would leave with Maya and James for the day and then come back to the hospital at night to keep Cody company. Bailey had not set one foot out of the hospital room since he had been admitted into the hospital. Whenever we offered to take over, she simply said that she would be fine. Bailey and Cody were always so close. Back on the boat, the only time they were apart was when they broke up in Pairs. But they got back together one year later. I swear it as the most dfficult year for the both of them. It finally took graduation that was about to seprate them to finally open their eyes, that they both still loved each other. Cody finally admitted that he was wrong. And Bailey appoligized saying she should have clarified things with him. The two of them kept it together for the four years that they were in college. And now... all of the fights, the dissagreements, and all of their obstacles thrown into their relationship had made their relationship the loving and commited relationship that I grew up to know.

Me and Maya had taken things slow. When we were in college, we stayed together. But since none of us were really in a rush, didn't rush into marriage. Finally,when we were 20 I popped the question, and she willingly accepted. Of course our wedding day was not something you would call ordinary. Maya had given borth right in front of the priest, and all of the guests in the chrch. But I wouldn't change anything. I got to meet our little boy that day. James was five now. He was seriously a miracle. I loved that kid with all of my life. Just like I loved Maya more than anything. Her and James were now my number one priority in my life. I can't imagine life without those people beside me. I loved them.

As I walked into the hospital after a hard day on set, I noticed that Cody's hospital room was filled with balloons. In just six hours we were turning 29. I smiled. I was getting older. But how on earth could I be happy, if my other half was in the hospital room fighting for his life. Every single one of our birthdays was supposed to be happy. Cody would get me the present that he knew I had been dying for, and I would do the same. Now, things were different. I held Cody's present in my hands. It was a laptop he had wanted, since his other one died. But I couldn't keep my mind off of the diesease that was willingly to take away my other half. I wiped away a few tears from my eyes. Cody could not see me in this state. I was always the happy one. Zack Martin was not known to be a cry baby. That would be more Cody's descriptipon.

"Hey Zack." Cody greeted as he saw me come into the room.

"Hey yourself." I said as I brought him in for a hug, "How do you feel?"

"Still in loads of pain." Cody replied.

"Did the doctors give you anything for that?" I asked.

"Yeah. They gave me some pain killers five minutes ago." Cody replied.

"Where's Bailey?" I asked. I was surprised to discover that she wasn't there.

"She went off with James to get ice cream." Cody replied.

"He's been around here a lot hasn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's one smart kid Zack." Cody said.

"I know he is...He really misses his uncle though." I said.

"I miss him too." Cody said with a smile. "I miss him hugging me whenever he would see me, I miss the kid telling me all about school, and I just miss that kid in general." Cody smiled.

"He misses talking to you too. I swear he's like your roll model." I said with a smile.

"I love him Zack." Cody said. "I just hope I get to see my baby boy." Cody sighed. "I swear I feel more tired each and every day. And we all know that isn't a good sign."

"Cody, did you tell anybody about this?" I asked.

"O.k. fine i'm guilty all right? I only told you because...well your my twin and you deserve to know. Other than you there is one other person who knows." Cody stated.

"Who?"

"Bailey."

"And is she scared for you?"

"Zack, scared is just an understatement for what she's going through. She's terrified." Cody said.

"Look we need to tell someone about this." I said

"Zack please listen, if it's my time to go, then it's my time to go. i believe in fate and if fate doesn't need me around anymore, then I'm just going to accept it."

"But I need you around! Your too young to go Codes. Your only 28 for crying out loud!"

"Zack, let me put it this way. Would you rather see me suffer or see me rest hapily?"

"Cody please stop it! You are not going to die! You can't just leave me here. You have a lot to accomplish in this world. You have a kid to raise, you need to be there for James, Bailey needs a husband..." I started to let the tears fall down. "And...I need...I need my brother. I don't know what on earth I would do if you left this world."

"Zack, please. You need to understand that I just can't be around forever. It may be my time to go. And if it is, then can you at least stay happy?"

"No...no I can't." I said as I stormed out of the hospital room.

As soon as I was out of the hospital room I noticed every single one of my family members standing outside the door. They were looking at me since they noticed that I had been crying.

"Zack, sweetie what just happened in there?" Maya asked.

"Why don't you ask Bailey?" I said coldly as I made my way out of the hospital.

"Bailey? What does he mean by that?" Maya asked obviously concerned.

"Well, Cody seems to be getting more and more tired by the day." Bailey replied. Everyone stood there shocked.

I was walking the lonely streets of Downtown Toronto. As I sat on the Harbour I just slowly let myself sink onto a bench and cry. I couldn't believe it. Cody was ready to give up on himself. But something in my gut kept telling me that it was the right thing to do. To let go. Because yes I wanted him to be happy, but I also wanted him to stay here with me. Then it hit me. I wasn't mad at Cody for giving up. I was selfish. I was only thinking of myself. I had done that a lot growing up. And yes, I admit I still am selfish today. I wanted Cody to stay on this earth with me, so we could grow old together and enjoy life. Then whenn we're old we would join our spouses in the retirement homes rocking in those rocking chairs like all of the seniors do. I cried. I wanted Cody to stay here with his family. I looked at my watch and noticed it was ten minutes to midnight. I needed to be there for our birthday. I slowly made my way back to the hospital.

I finally made it to the 28th floor. As I neared a hallway I noticed a bunch of people were running towards Cody's section.

"Oh my god! Code blue! CODE BLUE! I NEED THE DEFIBLILATOR IN HERE NOW!" One of Cody's nurses screamed.

"Oh no." I said as I ran to Cody's hospital room.

"O.k. give me 300 stat!" His doctor said. I just let all of the tears come out. He couldn't be gone. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I look around me and all of us were crying. The next thing we knew, the doctors were shaking their heads.

"Time of death..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**O.K. PEOPLE NOW I KNOW I HAVE RETURNED. THE TAPINGS I WENT TO WERE SO SAD. GOODBYES ALWAYS HURT TOO BAD ;(**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Birthday Miracle part 1

Learning to Let Go...

Chapter 4: A Birthday wish come true Part 1

_**YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY THOUGHT THAT CODY WAS GONE FOR GOOD RIGHT? THINK AGAIN... I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON. :) IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A MIRACLE HAPPENING FOR THE TWINS BIRTHDAYS**_

I immediately ran over to my brothers side. He can't be gone. Everyone else followed behind me and we all began hugging him. The green line was still flat on the screen. I culdn't believe it, the most important person in my life other than my family was gone.

"Cody I'm so sorry." I began to say. "I should have accepted the fate. We all knew that you were going to go sometime soon." I said crying.

"I'm going to miss you Uncle Cody. Your my hero." James said as he burst into a fresh batch of tears.

"I'm going to miss you a lot too Cody. Believe me." Maya said.

"Oh my god!" The doctors said.

"What?" I immediately asked. I soon got my answer when the green line was one again moving and Cody's heart rate was constantly increasing.

"My god! He's alive!" One of the nurses said.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me." Bailey said as she hugged him.

"He must be lucky to have a family who loves him a lot." The doctor said.

"Well, we love him dearly. And life just wouldn't be ther same without him." I said.

"Zack, may I speak to you outside?" The doctor asked me. I shot a questioning look towards my family.

"Sure." I said as we made our way outside of the hospital room.

"Look, Zack we're seriously running out of time here." The doctor said.

"Do you mean the treatment isn't working?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. But there is another option." The doctor said.

"Which is?" I asked desperately.

"We need to perform a bone marrow transplant. But the chances of finding a donor are one in a million." The doctor explained. A thought suddenly burst into my head.

"Why don't you try and test me? I might be the perfect match. I am his twin in the first place. " I said.

"Zack, are you sure about this?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes. I'm positive. I would do anything in this world to save my little brother." I said.

"O.k. we will run some tests on you tomorrow morning. And if your a match we will do the operation later in the evening tomorrow." The doctor said.

"That sounds perfect." I said.

"O.k. you should be really lucky Cody decided to stick around." The doctor said. "He must love you dearly." She said as she walked away.

"Just as much as I love him." I said with a smile as I made my way into the hospital room.

The next morning, Cody was still in his peaceful slumber. I was so glad he didn't give up on us just yet. I had just gotten back from testing. I was anxiously awaiting the news that could either save my brother, or continue to make him suffer. I wanted him to get rid of the stupid disease so he could focus on the more important things in his life like taking care of Bailey and his family, being able to continue to revise the scripts for the show, and most importantly being there for me. I needed him more than anything. I wouldn't dare admit it to anyone though. They would think that I was some whimp that depended on his younger brother. But the truth was, not only was I dependant on him, I needed him to be there for me. Because for half of my life, I actuallly enjoyed playing the role of big brother. Another thing that I wouldn't dare mention.I took his hand in mine and gently squeezed it. I sat down on the bed. I felt like it was about time to apoligoze about all of the time i may have hurt him, or abandoned him during our childhood. The events of last night got me thinking, that Cody could be gone anytime soon. And I still had a lot to sy to him. So I felt like it was the perfect time to let all of those feelings bottled inside of me out.

"Cody, buddy you scared the hell out of all of us today." I began to say. "You seriosuly gotta stop dong that before I end up having a heart attack. I just wanted to say how blessed I am to have such a good brother. I mean even when we were kids you were the single most important person. I mean when no one would believe in me, you always did. And when it came time for finals you would always try your best to teach me everyting from the nine months of school. You always were able to help me when all I did was tease you. But now, that's all going to change Cody. You see, if we're lucky your going to get my bone marrow. And hopefully survive this horrible disease. I hope that the bone marrow will prevent this stupid disease from attacking your system once again. Because we've been down this road twice and I really don't want to go down a third time." I said as I brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I know I never say this and yet again show it, but I love you man. Your the best brother anyone could ever ask for. And don't think for one second that I hated you when we were growing up. All of those thimes I teased you, hurt you because of my comments, I take that all back now. I shouldn't have said those things. I wasn't thinking of you. I was only thinking of my reputation of being the cool one and you being the nerd. So, being the cool one I just had to torture you. But I was selfish I admit. I was only thinking of myself and never thinking of how much it would hurt you whenever I said something negative. And I still am selfish to this day. I always want things to go my way. I guess I never learned the lesson that you can't always get what you want huh?" I said as I started laughing. "Cody I promise you this. As soon as this leukemia is over, I will be the best brother you could ever have. I promise you I will try my best to make up for all of those times that I teased you or made fun of you. When I knew you were just trying to be a good brother. I should have been grateful that you were this nice to me, and maybe even return the favor once in a while. But my stupid reputaton would always get the best of me." I said sadly. "I shouldn't have worried about my reputation being dsestroyed. I should have just accepted you as the brother you were and not tease you to keep up the reputation of cool kid. I feel so stupid now. When we were apart in college, those were the toughest years of my life. I would roll over and look beside me and I was expecting to see you as my roommate but I would always wake up tp Trevor Lancing that fat kid with glasses, who has a very stong representation of Woody from High School." I said laughing. "I can't believe it finally took college to make me understand that I missed having you around. But when it was all over, everything was good again." I said smiling. "And it's going to stay that way. I know it will. You just need to continue to fight for me o.k. Cody? I promise our lives will be so much better." I said as I kissed his forehead. "I miss you buddy. And I would really love it if you would come back soon. I want the old Cody back." I said as I laid my head on his pillow and brought him in for a hug.

I was holding Cody in my arms. It would be just like when we were kids back at The Tipton. Whenever me or Cody would have a nightmare and wake up screaming we would stay in the others bed until we would everntually fall asleep in the comfort of each others arms. It was the twin telepathy thingy. The telepathy would always calm us down in the darkest of our days. If it weren't for it, I wouldn't have had the strength to fight along Cody the first time he got diagnosed with the leukemia. I would be a mess. Depressed, not talking to anyone, I would be admitted to a psych ward if it wern't for that pull that would always bring me towards Cody. It was always like that. Even on the S.S. Tipton when we were going on with our different friends. There was this pull that I felt that would always bring me to his dorm and chat until 3 in the morining until I would retreat back to my own room. It was an old habit of ours. Of course, we had to learn to let go of that habit when we moved on to college. But now that we were in a hospital facing the same crisis twice i felt it was suitable to pick up the habit again.

"Hey dad." James said as he walked into the hospital room one hour later. I was editing some footage we shot of the movie.

"Hey buddy." I said as I hugged him. "Have you seen your mom?"

"She went to go get a cake for your birthdays." James replied.

"O.k. so I got every single one of our presents." Bailey said comming into the room. Cody's hospital room was now crowded with baloons and presents of many types.

'You guys?" Cody asked as he began to wake up.

"Cody!" Bailey said as she hugged him. "Thank God your awake." She said as she showered him with kisses.

"What on earth happened?" He asked.

"You left us for a good ten minutes." I said hugging him.

"By left you mean I flat lined right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bailey replied with tears in her eyes.

"My god. I feel so bad for putting all of that fear on you guys. I'm sorry." He said.

"Hey. We have you back. That's what's most important." I said.

"Well, now it definately is a happy birthday." James said as he hugged Cody.

"Yes it is James. Yes it is." Cody said laughing.

"Excuse me, sorry for interupting." The doctor said.

"Doctor are those the results of my tests?" I asked.

"Yes..." The doctor began opening the envelope and the four of us all had the look of terror. Cody had no idea what tests they had done on me so he was a little confused.

"It looks like..." The doctor began

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**O.K. SO CODY'S NOT DEAD. BUT WILL ZACK BE THE PERFECT MATCH FOR THE BONE MARROW TRANSPLANT? I THINK I KNOW. I PROMISE TO UPDATE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I CAN. I LEAVE FOR A CAMPING TRIP THIS FRIDAY SO I NEED ALL OF THESE IDEAS OUT OF ME. SO WHAT DO GUYS THINK? HAPPY THAT CODY ISN'T DEAD? DO YOOU THINK ZACK IS THE PERFECT MATCH? AND HOW ON EARTH WILL CODY REACT WHEN ZACK TELLS HIM HE GOT TESTED? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER SIX. THIS STORY IS DEFINATELY GOING TO BE A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY. BECAUSE I'M NOT JUST GOING TO STOP IT WHEN CODY GOES. I'M GOING TO SHOW HOW ZACK IS AFFECTED BY THIS AND HOW JAMES AND CODY AND BAILEY'S KID WILL BE AFFECTED BY HIS ACTIONS. ALSO, SOME MORE TRAGIC EVENTS WILL HAPPEN AS WELL. I HAVE MOST OF MY IDEAS DOWN PAT. AND BTW, THERE IS STILL HOPE FOR THE SUITE LIFE. BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE A MOVIE COMMING OUT. BUT, SOURCES SAY IT'S JUST A THREE PART EPISODE. IT WAS THE KETTLEKORN ONE BECAUSE IT TOOK THEM TWO AND A HALF WEEKS TO SHOOT. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW. JUDGING BY THE REVIEWS OF MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER, YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT CODY WAS GONE. DON'T WORRY. I HAVE SO MUCH MORE PLANS FOR HIM. **_


	6. Chapter 5: A birthday Miracle Part 2

Learning to Let Go Chapter 5:

The Birthday Miracle Part 2

_**AN/ HEY GUYS. I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY VACATION FROM HOLLYWOOD CENTER STUDIOS. AS MENTIONED EARLIER, I WENT TO THE SEASON 3 FINALE OF THE SUITE LIFE. NOW THE PRODUCERS SAID THAT THEY WEREN'T SURE THAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO A SEASON 4 OR NOT. BUT BOTH EPISODES HAD SOME SERIOUS CLOSURE. THEY SAID IT SHOULD COME OUT SOMETIME IN MAY. SO WE HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO UNTIL WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT FINALE'S. I DO HOPE THAT THEY WILL MAKE SEASON 4. BUT THE CHANCES OF THAT HAPPENING ARE WAY TOO SLIM. SINCE THE TWINS ARE IN COLLEGE. ANYWAYS, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THESE TAPINGS JUST MESSAGE ME AND I WILL TELL YOU. AND FOR THOSE CAILEY FANS OUT THERE. THESE LAST TWO EPISODES WILL BE FILLED WITH CAILEY SCENES. ESPECIALLY #321. **_

"It looks like..." The doctor began. "You are a perfect match for your brother." The doctor said while I grabbed Cody in for a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh. This operation is my only hope isn't it?" Cody asked.

"I'm afraid so. But I have a feeling that this operation will go well, and you will be cured." The doctor said. "Now if the both of you are ready, we can begin now." The doctor said.

Not long after she said that they were ready to start the operation me and Cody were whisked away fr4om our families. I watched as they removed the bone marrow from my arm. I couldn't stand the sight of blood so I just had to close my eyes at that part. I know that i'm usually the tougher of the two of us, but the sight of blood just really freaks me out. I just had to close my eyes before I puke all over the place. But when the worst part was over, I prayed to God that this operation would go successfully and we could all go back to our normal lives.

As soon as I was done with my procedure I returned to the hospital room where I found Cody sleeping. They had already put him to sleep to save time in the operating room. I kissed his forehead gently and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. Bailey, Maya, and James were already fast asleep/ I had no idea why though it was only 12 noon.

"Hey buddy it's me." I began to say. "I did it Cody. I gave up my bone marrow for you. I just hope that procedure will work that way everything will go back to the way it was." I said as I hugged him. "I don;t want to lose you Cody. Your everything to me. And without you, I don't even know what I will do." I said laughing. "But we don't need to worry about that now right? Your going to get this procedure done, and then you will come back home to Boston and we will have the lives we were supposed to have." I said as I took hold of his hand. "I didn't want to tell you this until later, but I got an offer to move the show out to La, and I want you there with me. I want you there so we could all experience a new stage in our lives." I said. The nurses came in the hospital room.

"We have to take him now Mr. Martin." One of the male nurses said.

"I love you Cody." I said as I kissed his cheek once again before he was whisked out of my sight again.

Cody has been in the operating room for about five hours now. This procedure shouldn't take this long. I spent most of the afternoon pacing the hospital room. I was scared out of my mind as to what could possibly be going on up there. I prayed that there were no complications. I needed him to stay here. As it was approaching 6 in the evening, the door to Cody's hospital room burst open and Cody was wheeled in. I took one look at him. He seemed to be looking a lot healthier than he looked when he first came in here. I really didn't want to get my hopes up. Bailey hugged him as I watched. There was something different about Cody. I just knew it. Not the bad different. But the good different...No I can't get my hopes up. It may just be one of the symptoms for the surgery, Maybe the after effect was to make the patient look healthy. But yet again, what are the odds of that happening right? I laughed. As I sat on his bed I listened to his heart beat. It was normal. Not like when he was in chemo it had this faint and slow beat. It scared me to death half of the time because I thought that it would cause him to go into cardiac arrest. But he was a fighter, and proved that he could fight this disease head on. I just prayed that the worst of our fears would be over. I noticed James was hugging him and telling him all about his day. He had done that every single day now. I missed that. Maya was talking to Cody about all of the presents just waiting to be opened. And Bailey, well that's a totally different story. If she wasn't showering him with kisses, she was talking excitedly about all of their plans for the baby. Bailey was officially seven and a half months pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell him the sex of their baby. She had done such a good job of keeping it a secret that no one in this room knew what it was going to be. The only thing we did know, was that it was going to be loved by all of us. And another thing I knew for sure, Cody was going to love that boy or girl more than anything in this world. Maybe even more than Bailey. But I knew that couldn't be possible. He loved Bailey more than anything and over the past six months, he had always made sure to tell her he loved her every single day. It made Bailey happy and forget about the situation. It always made me smile. Leave it to Cody to make Bailey smile. Even when it was a sad situation, Cody never failed to gain that smile from Bailey. I guess it was something about the two of them. They had been High School Sweethearts. At first, nobody could stand them, and nobody could have seen it coming that they were going to get together. But now, I knew for sure that it was definitely meant to be. I mean even when they were broken up after that Paris incident, they still showed signs that they genuinely cared about each other. As I looked over to the sofa I noticed Maya was revising some more footage of the movie. I smiled. Our High School Love story was more...you know...entertaining. We were more the adventurous couple. While we were going out, I found out that Maya had a passion for baseball, basketball, football, swimming, hockey, and soccer. All of my favourite sports. And the best part of all, she loved pizza too. We would share a pizza and a smoothie after curfew almost every single night. I sighed. Those were definitely the days. When James got older, I wanted to send him to Seven Seas High. So he could have that experience. Maya, Bailey, and Cody seemed to like that idea. Bailey and Cody also thought that it would be a good idea for their kid to go to school on the S.S. Tipton. We had so much fun on that ship, we felt that the fun should be passed down.

"You guys?' Cody said in a week voice.

"Cody, buddy wake up." I said taking his hand.

"Come on Cody. We have a lot of things to do before this day comes to an end." Maya said.

"Come on sweetie. I know you don't want to spend your birthday sleeping." Bailey said kissing him on the nose. Cody immediately opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

"Wow guys. All for our birthdays?" Cody said. He was referring to the table stacked with presents, the balloons that were around the hospital room, and the large cake sitting on the table.

"Well, we're officially 29, and that calls for a celebration." I said as I brought the picnic basket over.

"Now to start it off, your favourite foods." Bailey said.

"Pizza?" We asked simultaneously.

"You got it. Cheese pizza to be exact." Bailey said as she opened the large box.

The next hour or so was spent sharing pizzas and chatting. I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend my birthday. As Maya and Bailey shoved the cake in me and Cody's faces, I knew I didn't have to make a wish. My birthday wish had come true. That Cody would make it safely through the operation. And I had everything I needed in this room. My wife, my son, and my loving brother, and the three best friends that everyone could ever ask for. Of course referring to Cody, Bailey, and Maya. I smiled. My life was perfect. With these guys by my side, I didn't need anything else. They were all that I would need to get on with life.

"Now Cody, I know you've been dying to know the sex of our baby." Bailey began.

"We all are!" I screamed in frustration. Why wouldn't she just tell us already?

"Anyways..." Bailey began after slapping me upside. "We are going to have a baby boy."

"I'm going to have a baby boy?' Cody asked as he let the tears fall down. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as well. I was going to have a nephew. I couldn't wait. I made a promise to myself to be twice as good an uncle as Cody was to James.

"Yes. Yes we are!" Bailey said as she pulled Cody in for one tight squeeze.

The presents that me and Cody got were great. Cody had gotten me a new blackberry after my old one got ran over by a truck when I dropped it in the studio parking lot. I got Cody a pager since James accidentally dropped his in the toilet thinking it was something else that the rest of us really couldn't figure out.

Two hours later I was in the hospital room with Cody. The rest of the gang decided to leave and try to find ice cream for us to share. I wanted to tell him about my move to Los Angeles.

"Hey Codes can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Zack. Shoot." Cody said as he put the laptop that Maya got him down.

'I got an offer to move to Los Angeles." I began.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you." Cody said smiling.

"And I was wondering if you would be o.k. if you moved out there with us." I asked.

"Have you talked to Bailey about this?' Cody asked me.

"Yes of course. She said it would be a great opportunity. And she said that you could work in UCLA that huge hospital." I began.

"There was a position open a couple of weeks ago...' Cody began.

"Perfect!" I said.

"But Zack, look at me. I'm still in chemo here." Cody said.

"We don't have to do anything until your ready. Besides, it's not until another six months or so." I began.

"And have you found a house?' Cody asked. Cody and Bailey had a house in LA since they went to grad school there.

"Yes. And guess what? It's right across the street from you two. It's a spacious house, with a pool in the back, and it's the right size for me and my family. Codes it's perfect." I said taking his hand.

"It sounds perfect. And this is a huge opportunity." Cody said.

"It is. So what do yo0u say Cody?"

"I'm in. It will be a new start for the both of us." Cody said hugging me.

"Thank you for being so understanding Cody." I said as I held him close.

"Of course Zack. Besides, this will be good for both of our careers. I mean you get to work in an actual studio, while I get to work in one of the most famous hospitals." Cody said grinning. "And it will be a great place to raise our children. What does James think?' Cody asked.

"He's really excited Cody. He can't wait to go." I said.

"It will be good for him. He can meet new friends." Cody said grinning.

"Very true." I said grinning. 'It all adds up Cody. Los Angeles California will be a new start for everyone that's for sure, but it will be a place where we can start our future all over again with our families." I said smiling back.

"I can see it now." Cody said excitedly.

"Excuse me am I interrupting?" The doctor said.

'Not at all Dr. Forester come in." Cody greeted.

"Well I have some amazing news!" Dr. Forester said.

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"Cody Martin, the bone marrow transplant was a success. According to the tests, you are cancer free. Congratulations." She said. Me and Cody just sat there hugging each other for a while. My wish had come true.

"Thank you God." I whispered as I embraced my twin brother. I could keep him around for a lot longer than I would have expected.


	7. Chapter 6: Into the future

Learning to let go

Chapter 7: Into the Future

_**TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER**_

Cody had finally been able to get rid of that cancer that was attacking his soul. He was finally cured. Thanks to me of course. We were now living life in Hollywood. Last night, Two Peas and a Pod had won our first ever Emmy Award. So that was huge. I was so glad that Cody was there to take in all of that pride with me. As I drove onto the soundstage once again, I smiled. I finally had my old life back. We all had our own lives back. It was like the cancer had never returned. Now everything was back to normal, and I couldn't be happier. As soon as I walked into the offices I noticed that Cody was calling me once again.

"Hey Codes what's new?"

"Nothing much. Just so busy here at the hospital."

"Got any word to when Bailey is expected to give birth?"

"It should be anyday now. Man Zack I can't wait to be a father."

"And James is excited to be a cousin." I smiled.

"How is he doing?' Cody asked.

"He's doing great. Teachers love him, he hangs out here almost everyday after school, it's like the cancer had never affected him."

"Good to know." Cody said with a smile.

"Losten 's Bailey's birthday and I haven't seen the two of you in forever. Come to dinner with us. We can surprise her. " I suggested.

"I would love that." Cody said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. We're going to that famous Chinese Restaurant on Rodeo." I said.

"Me and Bailey love it there. I'll give her a call later." Cody said with a smile.

"Talk to you soon." I said into the phone.

"Later." Cody said as he hung up.

As I walked onto the set of the show I smiled. We had finished the movie as soon as Cody got out of the hospital. I smiled. I finally finished my biggest achievement. Now, I had to focus on the filming schedule. We had at least until July of the next year to wrap up filming the season. 38 episodes in 10 months, we could do it. I mean come opn people. We filmed a two hour movie in two weeks. My cast was amazing. I noticed that the new sets have been brought in. I smiled as I took a walk around the set. Everything was finally falling into place.

"Hey you." Maya said catching me into a hug.

"Hey." I said as I planted a kiss on her cheek. "I still can't believe that we won last night."

"I know. It seemed like it was all a distant dream." Maya said smiling.

"It almost felt like it." I said. "Thay's why I was afraid to wake up."

"Same here. Oh what are we doing for Bailey's birthday?"

"Oh we're treating her to the Chinese restaurant on Rodeo."

"Cool. I'll have the babysitter take care of James tonight." Maya said.

"That's good." I said. "he always loved her." I said laughing.

As the day progressed we got even more great news, the producers up at the network loved all of the season 3 scripts, they wanted us back for yet another year so another season was bought. I was so excited. And we didn't even start with this season yet.

Martin Mansion (No one's POV) 

Cody walked into the door carrying a bunch of roses. He had got off work early because they're weren't that many people there. As he walked into the house, he could hear the distant screaming of Bailey comming from the bedroom.

"Bailey!" Cody yelled.

Cody dashed up the many flights of steps just to get into his bedroom. As he opened the door he noticed a pool of blood on the floor.

"Oh my gosh..." Cody said.

"Cody... I think my water just broke." Bailey said.

"Come on then..." Cody said as he scooped up Bailey and the baby bag. He could feel tears going down his cheeks. He was going to be a daddy.

"Wait,,,we need to call Zack and Maya." Bailey said as they pulled out of the mansion.

"We'll call them from the car." Cody said.

"Good idea." Bailey smiled.

As the couple hit the interstate, they began driving the thirty minute route to Cody's hospital. Bailey was beginning to get contractions. Bit Cody wasn't worried they came every 30 minutes so they had plenty of time.

"Hello?" Zack said.

"Zack change of plans for dinner." Cody began to say.

"Oh come on! Why?" Zack asked obviously upset.

"Look Bailey is about to have the baby."

"WHAT!" Zack said. Cody could tell they were in the middle of shooting a scene since he heard someone distinctly yell "cut!" "She's having the baby now?"

"Not now. We're on our way to the hospital." Cody explained.

"Look me and Maya will be there as soon as we can." Zack said.

Concord Studios

"Zack what the hell was that?" Cameron asked. Of course referring to my outburst during the middle of the scene.

"Look. My brother's wife is about to have a baby and we need to be there." I explained.

"WHAT? She's having her baby now?" Maya asked.

"No. But they're on they're way to the hospital." I explained.

"O.k. filming will resume tomorrow morning. Then the rest of the scenes we have to shoot in front of the audience. So come prepared." I said. "Oh and if me and Maya aren't here Cameron's in charge."

"Oh come on!" Lynne the director said. "The last time we left him in charge he almost burnt down the soundstage."

"Look. I'm sure that won't happen again." Cameron said.

"We have no time for this. We have to go." Maya said as me and Maya ran out of the soundstage.

"Man. What a birthday Bailey's going to have." Maya said.

"I know." I said. "Just imagine if that baby were to be born before midnight." I said. "Cody will have to do double the work on this day next year."

"But it would be nice." Maya said.

"Yeah it would wouldn't it." I asked as I made my way out of the studio.

UCLA HOSPITAL

Me and Maya ran out of the elevators into the fifth floor maternity ward. I wanted to find out immediately where they were.

"Hi can you tell us where Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett are?" Maya asked.

"Just a sec." The nurse said. "I'm sorry. There are no matches."

"What that's..." Maya began to say as the elevator opens again revealing Cody and Bailey. "On second thought..."

"Hi." Cody began to say.

"Oh Cody. Your wife...right...oh o.k. let me take her from here." The nurse said as she wheeled her out. We followed her into the hospital room.

"Now I would get used to this private room. Your going to be here for a long time." The nurse said. As they began to hook Bailey up to the monitors.

"I can't believe it." Bailey began to say. "I get to be a mom. On my birhtday!" She said.

"Now don't get your hopes up." I said laughing.

"He's right. It's only 3 in the afternoon. This could go on forever." Cody said.

"Well, I just hope it comes out on my birthday." Bailey said with a smile.

For the next several hours we sat there. We talked about the events of last nigths Emmy awards, we talked about possible names for the baby, we even talked about the child's future. We were all excited for the baby to come. Bailey still had hopes that it would come out on her birthday. At around seven the nurses came back in.

"Alright Mrs. Martin. Let's see how we're holding up here.' The nurse said.

"I sure hope you made some progress." I said.

"10 centimeters." The nurse said with a smile.

"Does that mean..." Bailey said with a smile.

"Your going to become a mom." The nurse said smiling. While the rest of us smiled along as well.


	8. Chapter 7: The miracle of birth

Learning to let go

Chapter 8: The Miracle of Life and Surprise!

NO ONE'S POV

Bailey was immediately grinning from ear to ear when she found out that she was about to have her baby on her birthday.

"I'm sorry. But did you just say that I'm about ready to give birth?" Bailey asked as she looked at the nurse to make sure that she wasn't joking around.

"Yep. If your ready I'll be willing to take you into the delivery room." The nurse replied.

"Can my husband come with me?" Bailey asked immediately.

"If he's up for it." The nurse replied.

"Of course." Cody said.

"Can you guys wait in here?" Bailey asked.

"Of course we will." Zack said.

"Just try to update us." Maya said as both Zack and Maya hugged Bailey and Cody before they were taken off.

"Cody, I can't believe this. I'm going to be a mom. ON my birthday." Bailey said excitedly as they wheeled her into the elevator.

"That means I don't have to get you a present right?" Cody said jokingly.

"Sweetie, you've already given me the best present I could have ever asked for."

"And what is that?"

"Our baby." Bailey said laughing.

"I guess that is good." Cody said as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Cody...what do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I think it's going to be a boy."

"I think it's going to be a girl."

"Bails, I want you to know that I will love this baby even if it's an alein." Cody said while Bailey laughed.

"I know you will. Seeing the way you are with James, and how you take such good care of him, I know your going to treat our baby the same way." Bailey said.

"I will. And I promise you. I'll love you both equally." Cody said with a smile.

As they neared the deliverly room, Bailey was feeling both nervous, and anxious. Nervous about the physical pain that she was about to go through and anxious to see what the sex of the baby was. Both of them decided that they wanted to find out the day the baby was born about what gender it was going to be. That way, they could be more surprised when they saw it. About five minutes later, Bailey was about ready to give birth to her baby.

"O.k. now Mrs. Martin I'm going to need you to push." The doctor said.

Bailey began to push with all of the strength that she had. She had to go through all of the pain was all going to be worth it in the end. Cody eyed the clock on the wall. Bailey had gone into labour about one hour ago. Cody hated to see Bailey in all of this physical pain. Now he knew how she must have felt when he was going through chemotherapy. Finally after what seemed like hours, the doctor finally said the words both of them have been waiting for.

"The baby's head is crowning..." The doctor said.

"Cody...is...it...o.k." Bailey said through all of the pushes.

"She's fine." The doctor said. "I'm just going to need you to push a little more sweetie." The doctor said.

"O.k. here come it's shoulders." Cody began to say.

"O.k. here we go!" The nurse said.

Finally the sound of cries could finally be heard through the delivery room. Cody held a crying Bailey in his arms. Cody looked at the clock and realized that it was 9:30 in the evening. Bailey's dream of having a baby on her actual birthday had finally happened.

"It;s a boy!" One of the nurses said.

"Oh god Cody...we have a little boy!" Bailey said as Cody tried his hardest to fight back tears.

"Here he is..." Tne nurse said as he placed the baby boy into Cody and Bailey's waiting arms.

"Hi little guy.." Cody began to say. "We're your mommy and daddy."

"We love you sooo much..." Bailey said as the two of them showered it with loads of kisses.

"Do we have a name yet?" The doctor asked.

"Lucas." Cody began.

"Cody...we're naming it after my father?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be a good way to remember him since he died last year. What do you think?"

"I love it. Lucas Martin. It's perfect." Bailey said grinning from ear to ear.

"He's one very lucky boy to have parents that love him this much." the nurse said.

"Oh believe me, we know." Cody said .

"Now let me take him from here and we'll bring him into the nursery." The nurses said as they took him into the nursery.

"Cody...he's perfect." Bailey said smiling.

"Just like you." Cody said while Bailey just giggled. Bailey planted a deep kiss on an unsuspecting Cody, but he didn't mind.

"Happy Birthday Bailey." Cody said bringing her in for another hug.

"And a happy birthday it is indeed." Bailey said while Cody caught her in a kiss.

_Two hours later..._

Me and Maya were currently with Cody and Bailey. We got to see little Lucas. He was seriously the cutest little baby I have ever laid eyes on. James was ecstatic when we told him that he had another boy cousin. I mean Cousin Anne gave birth to twin girls. They got along fine, but there was something in James' voice that told me that he was genuinely happy to have a boy join the Martin family. Maya was so proud that Lucas was born. When I looked over at her, I noticed that she had her hand on her stomach. Come to think of it...she had been throwing up a lot... no...it couldn't be. Maybe I'm over-thinking this.

"Here you go Bailey." Cody said as he brought in a cake.

"You guys baked me a chocolate cake?" Bailey asked.

"More like we got the cooks to do it." Cody said.

"Either way I love it. Thank you guys." Bailey said.

"O.k. Mrs. Martin. Lucas is ready to stay in here now."

The doctor exclaimed as he wheeled in my precious little nephew. I swear I was going to love that kid so much that they would literally need a crow bar to take me away. Yet again, James had that effect on me too. I guess it's natural of me to see boy babies born and I get excited. Mom and dad would have been so happy to be here had run off because she had to use the washroom again. I was really getting worried. Bailey and Cody were also worried about her as well. But as soon as she came out of the washroom with three pregnancy test kits I knew what was going to happen.

"Sweetie you don't think your pregnant again are you?" I asked.

"I have no idea. But I need to know." Maya said giving me a peck on my cheek. If she was pregnant again, I swear I would be the happiest man in the world. James would be even more ecstatic though. All of this happening in one night.

"Hey Zack, would you like to hold Lucas?" Cody asked me. It brought me back into reality.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Of course. You and Maya are going to be playing a big part in his life, and I feel that you should know him." Bailey said while Cody nodded.

"I would be honoured." I said as I extended my arms. Cody gently placed Lucas into my hands.

"Hey little guy..." I said as I let it hold my hand. "I promise you, I am going to love you so much that you are definately going to get tired of me." I said. While Lucas just smiled at me.

"I think he likes you." Cody said as he snapped a picture of us.

"I think so too." I said with a smile.

As I held my baby nephew in my hands. I looked towards the bathroom door. Maya had been in there for about five minutes. It had been the longest five minutes of my life. Finally Maya re-appeared with tears in her eyes.

"Well..." Cody asked.

"Did Zack work his magic again?" Bailey teased.

"Sweetie come on...we're really nervous here." I said.

"I'm going to have another baby." Maya said with a smile while I just caught her in a kiss.

"Wow. Me giving birth to Lucas, and you having another baby on the way, this birthday has seriously been the best birthday ever." Bailey said while I nodded in agreement.

I was going to be a father yet again. Nothing could make this day better. I had my brother back, I had a new nephew, and I was about to expect another child, everything was finally falling into place. The way it should be.


	9. Chapter 8: Finding Out

Learning To Let Go:

Chapter 8: Finding Out

"No way!" James screamed. It was three months after we had all found out that Maya had been pregnant once again. "I'm going to have a baby sister?"

"Yep." Maya said as she hugged James. "Your going to be an older brother."

"I am aren't I?" James said smiling.

"You bet you are. And I think your going to make one fine brother at that." I said.

"I sure hope so." James said. "I want her to like me." He said.

"I'm pretty sure he will." Maya said with a smile.

"Oh by the way. Cody's back for his annual check-up this morning so, I have to get him to the hospital." I said.

"Doesn't he work there already?" Maya asked.

"No not this hospital. The one in Vancouver." I said.

"You two are driving to Vancouber?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while. So, I thought that this drive could you know...help us reconnect." I replied.

"I'm sure it will work." James said.

"Now I'm going to be gone for a week buddy. Do you think you can take good care of mommy while I'm gone?" I asked him.

"I think mommy can take care of herself." She said as she gave me a peck on the lips. "Zack, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know. I know. I just want to make sure my two grils are going to be o.k." I said as I rubbed Maya's stomach.

"Don't worry. The baby will be fine. Now go. Go have fun with Cody." She said.

"Your the best." I said as I gave her one last kiss goodbye.

"Have fun dad." James said giving me a squeeze.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy." I said.

"Me too dad." James said. "Make it back in time for Christmas!" James called after me.

"I will." I replied.

Christmas was in the next week. I have finally finished all of my Christmas Shopping. I had gotten presents for the whiole family. Including little Lucas. He was celebrating his first Christmas and I wanted to make it special. Man I loved that kid so much, that I woiuld do anything for him. I trated Lucas like he was my own kid. As I neared Cody's mansion, I could faintly see him giving lucas a goodbye kiss on the forehead and giving Bailey a long kiss. I had to blare the horns to snap those two out of it. If I didn't who knew how long I would be sitting in the car. Anyways, as soon as Cody lectured me about rudely interupting his so called "goodbyes" we hit the road.

The rest of the two days on the road, were spent just chatting, catching up and all that. It was just like old times. I wanted to remember every single moment that we shared together. Because what if things, didn't go as good when we went to the doctors office. It was halfway through Vancouver when things started to take a turn for the worst. Not for him, but for me. I started to have these chills late at night. As I moaned in my sleep, Cody walked into the room.

"Zack is everything all right?" He asked me.

"Codes, I don't feel too good." I said as I looked up at me. He could obviously tell that I was pale because of the look on his face,

"Are you cold?" He asked as he gave me another blanket.

"I think so." I said.

"Here." He said. "Let me just take your temperature." He said as he placed a thermometer in my mouth. "Yep. You got a fever." He said after a minute or so.

"I knew it." I said under my breath.

"Are you still cold?" He asked me. I simply just nodded.

"Here." He said as he slid into bed next to me.

"'Cody...I...really don't...want you...to get sick." I said in between the shiviering.

"Look, your my brother and I think I should help you out." He said to me.

"Thank you Cody." I said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." He said as he wrapped his arms around my cold body.

The next morning. Cody took care of me. Just like he did when we were teens. He made me his delicious chicken soup, he would keep me entertained while I had to stay in bed, and he even wrote the script for a big episode for Two Peas and a Pod for me. I made a mental note to myself that I needed to put his name down for the writing credits. I laughed at his constant jokes about how it was like we were 15 all over again. But I loved that about Cody. He knew me so well, that he could always make me laugh. I mean, that's why he's not only my brother but my best friend. I mean who would have put up with me for about 29 years. Especially through the times I was stubborn or when I would constantly tease him. But ever since Cody was cured I kept my promise and I was a much better brother than the old Zack ever could be. I mean, the old Zack is long gone, I'm the new family Zack. I was that family ever since James was brought into the world. I made a promise to myself that I would change and I did. I had Cody and Maya to thank for that.

After two days of being sick, I was all better. We were now driving into the clinic. Cody had this nervous face on the whole time. I took his hand while we walked into the clinic.

"Cody, whatever happens, know that we will always be by your side." I said.

"Thank you Zack. For sticking around with me through all of this." He said hugging me.

"No problem." I said.

As we did all of the necessary tests to find out if Cody was doing fine, I couldn't help but be nervous as well. This was my twin we were talking about. I really had no idea if we could all go through with this the thrid time. It was definately something I wanted to avoid at all costs. I wanted to think positive. But everytime the doctor would be writing something on his clipboard I would gulp. I was a nervous wreck.

"Looks like your still as healthy as a ducl Cody." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor.' He said.

"Now. I need you to come see me in late April o.k.?" He asked.

"Yes of course." He said as we walked out.

The two of us had the biggest smiles on our faces. Cody was going to be o.k. and we knew it.


	10. Chapter 9: The first Holidays

Learning to Let Go:

Chapter 9: The Holiday Season

Finally the day, that I have been most anticipating has finally come. Christmas Eve. Not only was it about me getting presents from my loved ones, but I was grateful for the life I had in front of me. Sometimes, I think I just took life for granted and never took time to actually apreciate the many blessings I had that year. As we drove into Cpdy's driveway I was grateful that he had made it through the battle. And I was also grateful that God had blessed my brother with the best baby boy. And speaking about kids, I was grateful that James was in my life and that I was going to be blessed with a new baby girl on the way pretty soon. I was happy that the Martin family was beginning to build once again. Especially after mom had died. Her dying wish for us was to raise our family willingly and to continue to love our girlfriends. Of course, our girlfriends turned into future wives in the years following our mom's death. I knew that she was up there smiling, and that she was satisfied with the family that me and Cody were raising. I was so happy that I had a family of my own. Sure I wouldn't think of it when I was growing up, but there was also this piece of me that didn't want to go through what my mom and dad were going through. Me and Cody both swore that we would only marry once when we were eight. That was the night that mom and dad's divorce got finalized.

As I walked up to the front steps of the Martin household, the smell of Bailey's cooking soon flooded into my nostrils. We had always loved Bailey's homemade cooking. And I think Cody should conscider himself lucky that he had a wife that not only loved him, but also had the willingness to cook whenever she wanted. Ad we walked into the house I scooped up a crying Lucas into my arms. He immediately stopped crying and flashed me a toothless smile.

"Merry Christmas buddy." I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Oh hey Zack." Cody said walking in after giving James a hug.

"Hey bro." I greeted handing Lucas to him.

"He's been crying again hasn't he?" Cody said as he spun Lucas around while he giggled.

"Yeah. Seems like one of the housemaids forgot about him." I said.

"Yeah that must be it." Cody said.

"Hey you guys." Bailey said as she walked in the living room wearing an apron.

"Hey Bails." I said hugging her.

"So, can you guys believe it? Lucas' first Christmas." She said smiling.

"I know. And pretty soon it will be our little girl's turn." Maya said as she out a hand on her stomach.

"Can't wait for that." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Look you guys. Lucas is wearing the Santa Hat!" James said.

Sure enough, there was little Lucas wearing an over-sized santa hat. It got a laugh out of all of us. That kid was so cute. I swear he would never fail in making all of us laugh. As we continued to laugh about it, the butler said that dinner was ready so we all followed into the dining room.

"This dinner is delicious Aunt Bailey." James said.

"Thank you James. Glad you enjoyed it." Bailey said with a smile. "But it's not over yet. There's still desert."

"Bails seriously. You didn't have to go through this much trouble." Cody said laughing.

"But I did. After the hectic year we had, I think we all deserve it." Bailey said as she brought out our favorite apple pie.

"O.k. no objection there." I said as we all dug into the delicius desert.

A couple of hours passed since Bailey began stuffing our faces, we all hanged out in the living room. As we just sat there, we all laughed that Lucas attacked James to the floor. That just got a laugh out of the both of us. As we took out the presents, James couldn't have been more hapier.

"This is the best Christmas ever! Uncle Cody isn't sick anymore, I'm going to be getting a new sister soon, and I got everything I wished for!" James said.

"Well, you deserve it." I said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Of course." Maya said as the both of us hugged him. Pretty soon James stiffed out a yawn.

"Looks like someone's tired." Cody giggled.

"I think so." Maya said.

"Come on buddy. Let's get you home." I said as I picked up my sleeping child into my arms.

Two weeks gone, and finally it was time to ring in the New Year. As I got the house set for Cody and Bailey, I felt a pair of hands around my stomach.

"I have no idea what i did to ever deserve you." Maya said as she hugged me.

"Let me see, how about being the most cutest, and smartest girl on board the ship." I said catching her in a kiss.

"I love you so much Zack." Maya said. "And I promise you, once this baby comes I'll try not to fuss about it." Maya said.

"Babe, I think I might do that a little too. It's something we can't control. I mean look at when James was born, we couldn't stop fussing over him until her turned two. And I think we still do now." I said laughing.

"True...but this is a girl. It's different." Maya said.

"Maybe. But trust me, it will just be a phase." I said as I brought her into another hug.

"I have no idea what I would do without you." Maya said into my chest.

"That beautiful...is one thing you won't have to worry about." I said.

As the night wore on, we celebrated the brand New Year. And we basically began to look forward to what the next year had in store for the Martins. The show had some milestones comming up, Maya was going to have another baby, Cody was going to get promoted, and so many things that were yet to come. But I was sure that we would tackle it head on. Just like we do everything else. I mean, we made it through a health scare, through deaths, we've been through hell and back for the past two years. I'm sure nothing could bring us down now. As the clock struck midnight, we all kissed our spouses and hugged James and Lucas and wished them the best New Year ever. After about two hours after midnight, Cody and Bailey left to go home.

"Your the best you know that dad?" James said as I tucked him in.

"Of course I do."I laughed as I hugged him.

"Dad?" James asked.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Whe the new baby comes, will you and mommy forget about me?" James asked.

"Of course not. Sure she's going to be getting the most care, but we will be paying the same attention to you as much as we pay attention to her." I explained.

"Oh. That's good." James said.

"You are excitied about the baby right?" I asked.

"Of course." James said laughing.

"Good." I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight dad. I love you." James said.

"I love you too buddy."I said giving him one final kiss on the cheek before shutting the lights.

Finally I made it back into my room and found my beautiful wife asleep. I smiled as I crawled into bed. I brushed her beautiful brunette hair out of her eyes and just stared at her for a long time. Did Maya really know how much i loved her? That I would go to the end's of the earth just for her happiness? Because that is exactly what I would do. I scooped my wife into my arms and for the longest time just held her there.

_**Hey guys. I want your oppinion. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story after the part that Cody loses his battle. Don't worry that section of the story won't cme until about the 19 or 20th chapter I think. I have so many plans for this story. Anyways tell me what you think. **_


	11. Chapter 10: the twin telepathy times 2

Learning to Let Go:

Chapter 10: The twin telepathy times two

The Christmas holidays were now behind us, it was officially June. I had just came back from the studio. Maya was resting at home since the baby was now due at anytime now. I just couldn't wait until I got to see my baby girl. As I walked into the house, I noticed that Maya was sitting on the couch reading over the script for another episode.

"Sweetie I thought you were on vacation." I said laughing as Maya pulled me in for a hug.

"I am. I just thought I would work from home." Maya said smiling.

"Seriously? Our baby girl is coming in a matter of days, and all you can think about is having our baby?" I said giggling.

"Look. This is a big deal for me too. But I think that this baby isn't going to be coming anytime soon." Maya said.

"That might be true." I said as I took the scripts away from her. "But I think you should rest up in able to have the energy when it's time to have the baby." I said.

"I hate it when your always right." Maya said as she pouted.

"I would get used to it." I teased.

Over the next two weeks, Maya's due date was passed. And Maya was really getting worried. I was also getting worried. What if this was a bad sign? No. I had to think positive. As I walked into the mansion one day, things were finally going to change. It was about one in the afternoon. We had got out since there was only a brief meeting that was being held. As I walked into the house, I noticed that Maya was lying down on the couch with a towel over her head.

"Maya, is everything o.k.?" I asked her.

"I think the baby is about ready to…OW!" Maya said as she clutched her stomach.

"I think she's ready." I said happily as I carried her towards the van.

As I sat in the hospital room with Maya, I noticed that Cody was going to be Maya's doctor. What are the odds of that? I smiled. My own brother was going to be delivering my baby. As I looked at the time, I noticed that the door swung open.

"O.k. so Maya how are you feeling?" Cody asked.

"Quite O.k. I guess." She replied. "Been here a long time though."

"O.k. let me see how we are doing here." Cody said as he checked the monitors. "Looks like you still got a long way to go." He said as he smiled towards me.

"Oh god. I forgot to call James." I said suddenly remembering that he might be alone at home.

"All taken care of. I called Bailey and she said that she would take care of him tonight." Cody explained.

"Thanks broseph." I said as Cody began filling in the charts once again.

"So I would really be nervous right now. Because unlike James, this baby isn't going to come out as fast." Cody explained. "In fact, she may not even be born today." He explained.

"I guess this baby wants to wait a lot longer." Maya said. "I'm already two weeks overdue."

"Well, it is possible for it to happen. Although, it's highly unlikely." Cody said.

"Just make sure the baby is o.k. all right?" I asked him.

"I'm doing everything I can." Cody smiled as he hugged me and Maya and then left.

It turned out, Cody was absolutely right. As it approached midnight, Maya was only three centimeters dilated. Maya was sleeping peacefully while I was sitting there holding her hand. The nerves were seriously getting to me. What if this was a sign of something bad going to happen. But I highly doubted that. As the sun streamed through the curtains Cody once again returned.

"Hey Zack." He said as he walked in.

"Hey. How's James?" I asked him.

"He's so excited to see his little sister." He explained.

"I know. I'm excited to see mu little girl." I said as Cody once again checked Maya's stats.

"Well she's five centimeters now. Not a long way to go." He said as he smiled.

"That's good news." I said smiling. "Did you drop James off for school?"

"Me and Bailey both did. I'm going to pick him up later and bring him here. He might as well be here today. Because I assure you, she will make her big entrance today. Without a doubt." He said with a smile.

"I can't wait." I said with a smile.

And that's exactly what Cody did. As soon as three PM came around, he said that he would pick James up from school and he would bring him here. I smiled. He was so reliable. I silently thanked God once again for not taking the best brother in the world away from me. I was looking over the scripts for the new season when James came running into the hospital room.

"Is she here yet?" He asked as Maya just laughed.

"No not yet sweetie. She will be soon. I promise." She said.

"I really want to see her." He said excitedly.

"I do too." I said with a smile.

"O.k. let' see how your doing shall we?" Cody asked as he once again walked into the room.

"Well…" I began to say.

"I hope your ready to become a full time dad…Looks like she's finally ready." He said with a smile.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep. Nine centimeters." He said smiling.

"Oh my god…" I began to say.

"O.k. well why don't we head on up now." He said as the three of us headed off to the elevator.

"I can't believe I'm finally ready." Maya began to say.

"I know." Cody said. "This was way too long."

As soon as we were in the delivery room Cody began to hook Maya up to the ultrasound to try to see what took so long.

"Oh my gosh…" Cody began to say.

"What?" Maya and me both asked.

"Look at this…" Cody said.

"What exactly are we looking at?" I asked.

"See here?" Cody asked as he pointed to some round thing behind our little girl.

"Oh no. That's a bad thing right?" Maya asked.

"Not if you can't handle twins." Cody said smiling.

"Did…did…did you just say twins?" I asked.

"You bet I did. There was another one hiding behind your little girl. I guess he's the shy type." Cody teased.

"There identical right?" Maya asked.

"Yep. Just like me and Zack." He said.

"Wow… this…this is huge."

"O.k. save the small talk for later. Baby A looks about ready to come into this world." Cody smiled.

After Maya pushed the baby out. I literally had tears in my eyes. Cody smiled as he looked down at his niece.

"O.k. the second baby is finally ready." Cody said as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

Maya once again began pushing. After ten minutes, another baby was brought into this world. And it was a shock for all of us.

"It's a boy!" Cody began to say.

"Oh god…" Me and Maya both said at once.

"Well congratulations. Looks like you expanded the Martin family even further." Cody said laughing.

"Indeed we did." I said laughing.

As soon as we walked into the hospital room again with two babies Bailey almost fainted at the spot.

"You didn't steal the second baby did you?" She asked.

"Of course not. Turns out it was twins after all." I said.

"I have another boy in the family!" James said excitedly. We just all laughed.


	12. Chapter 11: Full Circle Part 1

Learning to Let Go

Chapter 11: The fight Part 1

I know not much action goes into this chapter, but this is the first major three part chapter in this series. I have it all mapped out in my head now. Your just going to have to see where I go with this. And the sequel is just getting started on my computer. But this story is far from over. About...I don't know 12 more chapters left and it will all be done.

Six years into the future. Where has all of this time gone seriously? The twins were six, Lucas was about seven,me and Cody were 35 and my James was 11. Everything was running smoothly in the family. We just found out yet again, that Two Peas and a Pod was still getting good reviews. I shed a tear as I finally wrapped up the last page of the series finale. Six years of writing this show seriously gets on you. But me and Cody created another one that I am sure going to love. It's going to be about a young boy who gets his life changed when he gets discovered by a famous choreographer and is an instant dance superstar in a moment. We just had to recast Lucas Kimble again. He was a dancer and a singer. I thought well why not show off his talent? I smiled as I noticed Sarah running into the room.

"Daddy! Johnny stole my chocolate bar again!" She complained.

Sarah and Johnny were the twins me and Maya had about six years ago. I smiled. They had been the light of my life ever since. James was still important to me. He actually helped take care of them when they were little.

"Let's go see where he is shall we?" I asked as I took Sarah's hand.

Sure enough, I looked up to the treehouse and saw Johnny eating away at Sarah's chocolate bar.

"Johnny what exactly did I say about taking your sisters things?" I asked.

"You said that it wasn't nice and she would probably hit me for it..." Johnny said defeated.

"Now come on sweetie. I think I have an extra one in the kitchen." I said as I brought Sarah into the kitchen.

"Hey uncle Zack!" Jamie said as he walked into the kitchen.

"hey you." I said as I hugged him.

"Well It's nice to see you too." Cody said standing in the doorway.

"How you doing bro?" I asked as I gave him a tight squeeze.

"Pretty good." I said. "Maya at the studio?"

"Yep. Did you bring your laptop?" I asked.

"Right here." Cody said. "Jamie why don't you go find James." Cody asked.

"O.k." Jamie said as he ran off.

"Now...we finished writing the first 17 episodes right?" I asked.

"Yeah. And this show is still not named. And we shoot the freaking pilot next week."

The network fell in love with Cody's idea, since he was the one that wrote the pilot as a joke. But it somehow ended up in my workbag. The network ordered 28 episodes right off the back and Cody immediately hugged me for it. It was like it was his time to shine...wait a minute...

"How does Time to Shine sound?" I asked.

"Well...given that Marcus was an ordinary kid who gets discovered by a talent manager...it sounds perfect." Cody said.

"Ugh...why do you always have to use your smart talk?" I asked.

"Oh come on. You know you love it when I talk nerdy. You wouldn't be able to tease me." He said.

"That is true." I laughed.

"Oh look at the time...we need to head out." Cody said.

"Right behind you." I said as I walked right out of the house.

The final four hours on this set for the show. You have no idea how many times we had to cut because the cast would cry out of nowhere. Even I had to cry. I discovered these kids when they were 12 and now they were 18. Of course I was going to see Mark again, but I didn't know about the rest of them. As the audience watched in anticipation on how we were going to end the show, I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Cody and Bailey. Bailey was the co-executive producer for Time to Shine because she was the one that said that it was an excellent show and would stick around for it. Cody and Bailey had since retired from being doctors at the young age of 30 and were stay at home parents. For a week. The next week, they were auditioning people for the show, going to the meetings with me, and writing scripts with me constantly. I smiled. As soon as they took this set down. It was going to be a huge start for me. Finally, the final scene. Why on earth did I have to write a graduation episode? It just made me remember when I graduated from Seven Seas High.

"CUT!" Lynne the director said as everyone gave a standing ovation for the cast. As soon as the audience left the cast and crew remained on set and said all of their lengthy goodbyes. I smiled at Mark knowing I was only going to see him in a week.

The next week, I looked around at the new set. There was a stage, a loft where Mark was living with his mom, a shopping mall, classroom sets, a large cafeteria, and one set clearly caught my eye. It was a mansion set. Where the rich dancer Catherine would live in. We hired Stacy back from the show because those two had great chemestry. I wasn't the one who came up with the poor guy falling for the rich girl, it was Bailey's idea. And she did write half of the pilot. I sighed as I looked at the new cast. Two old faces and the others were new. But I met up with them before the show began. They all were super talented. As I looked over my shoulder I saw Bailey looking over the script one more time. I smiled. She was really getting into the business. After everything that Cody and I had taught her, we knew for sure that she was going to do fine. I smiled.

Finally after the pilot was shot, the network said that they loved it and wanted to air it as a special sneak peak the day after we edited it and sent it in. I was so proud. As I walked in the Martin household, I noticed that it was kind of quiet. As I walked into the bedroom I saw the most terrorizing sight.

"Oh my god Cody!" I yelled.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 12: Full Circle Part 2

Learning to let Go:

Chapter 13: The Fight Part 2

"OH MY GOD CODY!" I yelled as as saw him lying down passed out in front of the computer. "Cody..." I said as I started to slap his face. "Buddy knock it off it isn't funny." I said as tears began to stream down my face. I noticed that blood was pouring out of his nose once again. "Oh Jesus." I said.

"Uncle Zack I...DAD!" Lucas said as he ran into the room. "What happened?"

"Lucas...is there anybody else in this house?" I asked.

"No...mom is still at work and the workers had their day of grace today..." Lucas said with tears flowing through his eyes.

"Look buddy I need you to do me a favour." I said as I handed him my cellphone. "Call mommy and aunt Maya at work. Tell them to meet me at UCLA in 30. Tell them about your dad o.k.?" I said as I picked up Cody and carried him down the stairs. He may be 20, but he was still as light as a freaking feather. "Cody...please be o.k." I said as I placed him in the car. "I need you...You can;t leave me now."

_**Three Hours Ago...**_

"Yes Bailey I'll be fine..." Cody said as he was working on writing the scripts for the show. Season 2 was now confirmed and he was working like a maniac. He had Bailey go into the studio with Maya since Zack would be comming around to his house soon.

"Sweetie...I have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen to you." Bailey said as she walked onto the set of the show.

"Bailey...I had a clean bill of health for quite a while now..." Cody said smiling. "Besides this boy is 35 now. I can very well take care of myself." Cody smiled.

"O.k. I suppose your right." Bailey said. "But I'm going to call you every hour." Bailey scolded.

"Fine with me...now go shoot some scenes." Cody said as he kissed the phone.

As Cody wa;ked into the kitchen to go make himself some lunch, he felt himself almost habing his fainting spekks once again. He was actually becomming verry worried why he was having them. He had been getting them since the day before. As he passed by the mirror in the front hall something definately caught his eye. He looked at himself in the mirror twice to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Oh god no plase..." Cody said as he ran up to the room to get his pills. "Oh god...please now now..." Cody's tears falling down his cheeks. Cody opened the door to the room. He leaned against it and just simply blacked out. The rest seemed to be a distant dream.

_**Present Time...**_

Concord Studios: 

Bailey and Maya were in the editing booth trying to edit the final pieces of a big episode of the show that was set to air in the next week or so. They were interupted when Cameron came running into the booth.

"Bailey..." Cameron said out of breath.

"Whoa Cameron...where's the fire?" Bailey giggled.

"Look...I just got off the phone with your son...he says...Cody..was bleeding from the nose...and Zack...took him to the hospital..." Cameron said as he panted.

"What?" Bailey said.

"I said..."

"No don't say iot again! When did Lucas call?" Bailey asked.

"Three minutes ago..." Cameron said.

bailey immediately ran out the door followed by Maya. They got into the van and drove like maniacs to the hospital.

UCLA

'Would somebody help me please!" I yelled as I ran into the busy emergency room filled with a bunch of people. I kissed Cody's cheek to reassure him that I was there and that I wouldn't leave him.

"What happened here?" The doctor asked.

"Look...my brother is Cody Martin. I need you to tell Dr. Richards to get his ass down here. He should know why...' Zack said as he laid Cody down on the stretcher.

"Dr. Richards please come to the emergency ward. Dr. Richards Emergency ward." The doctor began saying into the P.A. system.

"O.k. for now we can bring him in here.' The doctor said as they brought him into a cubicle with a curtain.

"Just stay here until Dr. Richards returns." The doctor said. I nodded understanding. As I took Cody's limp hand, I kissed his cheek yet again.

"Cody...buddy...i'm right here. I'm not going to leave your side." I said as I held onto him tightly. "I love you. You know that don't you?" I asked as I brushed the hair out of his eyes.

I wiped away the tears as I noticed the nuses were once again ready to connect my brother to all of those horrible tubes, machines and whatnot. i thought that he would seriously kill me if he were awake. I noticed that Bailey and Maya were here now, I waved them over and I had to shed a tear when Bailey flung herself onto Cody. I let the tears to continue to fall down well into the night. I didn't know what Cody did to deserve all of this. It simply wasn;t fair. I had to once again question my faith? If God had a reason for everything, what was his reason for this? I have been through hell and back for the first two times that this happened. And now here I am again not knowing what lay in front of me. It simply wasn't fair to Cody. To me. To the family. I cried harder as I noticed that Cody's heartbeats seemed to be getting fainter and fainter. It would slowly but surely go down every hour. I couldn't stand to see Cody lying there and not being able to provide some sort of help. As I remembered back to the most simpler times, I had to smile.

_Flashback_

_It was a hot summer day in Boston. Me and Cody were laughing as we walked into the Tipton with ice cream all over our face. We had paid a final visit to our favorite ice cream parlor before we would go to school at Seven Seas High. Me and Cody sat down on the couches in the lobby. _

_"You know Codes...I'm sure going to miss this place." I said as I looked around at the way too familiar surroundings. _

_"Me too." Cody said. "I wonder though...how the ship is going to look compared to the hotel..." _

_"If it's anything like the time we were on board, surely it will be great." I said. _

_"hey Zack..." Cody said. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"When we're out there...out at sea...you wouldn't forget me would you?" He asked me. _

_"What makes you think I would forget you?" I asked. _

_"It's just that...with these new experiences and new people...I can't stop but think that we're just going to be farther and farther apart from each other." _

_"We may be meeting new people buddy...but you gotta believe me when I say this to you...you will always come first." I said as I pulled him in for a tight hug. _

I could have said the exact same thing to him when he and Bailey had gotten together. But soon enough, Maya came along and the four of us quickly became the best of friends. I had to smile at all of the memories from High School. The sound of nurses talking brought me back to reality.

"How long do you think he has?" One of the nurses asked Dr. Richards.

"To be honest..." Dr. Richards began. "Not more than one week."

_To be continued..._

_**O.k. my loyal readers. As you can tell this story is going to go out quickly. I just have to mention that after the next chapter, there wil be one two part chaper that will cover all of Cody and Zack;s moments, one chapter where Cody will say goodbye to the family, the chapter where he makes his final wishes, the chapter where he will finally pass, and finally the funeral. As you can see..the story is going to be about 20 chapters...now I need your help. The sequel is just about to get started...i've already written about the first three chapters...all I need is a title. Now if you can help me choose a title, I will write a oneshot especially for you about either Cody/Bailey. Zack/Maya, Zack/Cody. Any of the three and especially for you. Now get your creative minds working and review, review review, am I forgetting something...oh yeah...review... **_


	14. Chapter 13: Full Circle Part 3

Learning to Let Go:

Chapter 14: The fight Part 3

_**The countown to the most dramatic ending begins here...with only six chapters left...how will it all end? **_

"One week?" I asked in disbelief. "You mean..." I asked as Maya and Bailey began to blow their noses on their sleeves.

"I'm sorry...the leukemia seemed to get to his lungs. I don't think he will be able to hold on much longer." said.

"Oh my god..." I said. I ran to be by his side. "Cody please...you can't give up...you have to keep on fighting. Not just for me...but for Lucas, James, Steph, Johnny, everyone!" I said as I hugged him. "And most of all for me. I can't loose my baby brother. I love you way too much." I said as I hugged him.

"Oh Cody..." Bailey said as she hugged him. "What on earth are we going to do without you?" Bailey said as she let the tears fall harder.

Maya ran over to be by both of our sides and immediately hugged us tightly. I loved that about her. Even in the worst of situations, she can still be able to comfort anyone. I noticed that the kids were now standing in the hallway. I got up and opened the door for them.

"Dad..." james said as he looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that I knew would cry a river when he saw his uncle like this. "Dad...he's going to go now right?" He asked while the oher three cried.

"I'm afraid so..." I said as I once again cried while I hugged the kids.

"Dad...i don't want him to go..." Johnny said as he hugged me.

'I know..." Stephanie added.

"I don't either..." I looked at the kids. "Wait where's Lucas?"

"I think he ran out of the hospital." Jamie said as he ran into the room and hugged Cody.

Sure enough I found poor Lucas sitting on a bench. It was raining. It was kind of a coincidence since it was the perfect mood for a situation like this. As I walked closer to him, I noticed that he was holding a picture of him and Cody.

_F;lashback (Cody's POV) _

_I smiled as me and Lucas once again walked home from school. I picked him up almost was the center of my world. Except for Bailey of course. I was brought back to reality when I noticed that Lucas was hugging me. _

_"What was that for?" I laughed. _

_"For being such a good father dad." He said. _

_"Hey...It's my job." I said as I pulled him in. I noticed Bailey snapped a picture of the tight embrace. It would definately be something I would hold close to my heart for as long as I shall live._

As i sat on the wet bench I wrapped my jacket around Lucas. He looked up with his tear-stained face and it juist broke my heart. That a seven year old had to go through something as dramatic as this. I alone, had been an emotional wreck when mom and ad had passed away. But nothing could describe what was going through this young man's brains. I hugged him as I let him cry into my chest. If this was how he was now...something tells me I'm not going to be able to handle seeing how he will react at the funeral.

"Uncle Zack..." he sniffled. "Why did dad have to be the one to go?" He asked.

"i don't know buddy...I really don't know." I sighed as I closed muy eyes and let all of the emotions out. I cried along with him.

"dad means everything to me...he's my hero...the person I look up to." Lucas siad.

"I know what you mean..." I began to say.

"You do?" He asked as he looked up at me once again.

"You see buddy...that's exactly how I look at your uncle too." I said.

"You mean...as your hero?" He asked me.

"Yes and not only that...Your dad is basically my whole world. When ouor parents got divorced...we made a promise to each other that we would never leave each others sides..." I said in between the sobs. "And basically for as long as I can remember...there was not one single day that goes by that we were apart. We always sticked together...like two peas and a pod actually." I said.

"So dad was basically your best friend?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah...He was my entire world..." I said.

'he's my entire world too." Lucas said as he leaned against my chest. "What am I going to do without him?"

"I keep asking myself that same question every single day...and when I found out that I only have a week to spend with him...and half the time he won't be awake...I don't even know how I will be able to live with myself." I said.

"Uncle Zack?" Lucas said.

"Yeah kid?" I asked.

"Please don't ever leave me..." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I would never leave you..."I said as I kissed his forehead. "Come on...lets get you dried up..." I said as I brought him in.

A few hours later, Lucas was asleep with Cody's arm draped around him. I looked up when I heard him beginning to slowly wake up.

"Zack?" He asked me when he was fully awake.

"hey buddy." I said as I kissed his cheek once again. I would seriously never get tired of doing that.

"It's back isn't it?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry buddy..." I said. I nodded through all of the tears. "They say...your not going to be able to make it through the week." I said.

"I'm so tired..." He said to me as he took my hand. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything buddy." i smiled.

"Promise me that you will take care of Lucas for me. I want to know that he's going to be in good hands." He said.

"Of course." I said. "I will guard him with all of my life." I said as I hugged him. "I'm going to miss you when you go..." I said.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said tightening the hug.

**_O.k. now that the three parter is out of the way...I think that it's suitable to say that this story is going to end quickly. Now i want your imput. I'm almost done editing the final pieces of the funeral scene. Should I make it a songfic? Give me your oppinions. And also what song should I use... _**


	15. Chapter 14: Brothers Forever Part 1

Learning to let go

Chapter 15: Brothers Forever part 1

As the sun crept through the windows I was awoken when I felt that Cody was once again not in his bed. I looked around the room and noticed that he had once again been in the washroom. I opened the door and found him leaning over the toilet once again spewing the contents of breakfast. I slowly rubbed his back while he just smiled to me.

"Thanks." He smiled to me.

"No problem." I said as I helped him stand up. "How about we get you on the bed so your more comfortable?" I asked him.

That's exact;y what we did. As soon as we hit the bed, I noticed that some of the pain from Cody's face was gone. But still, as I looked closely at the heart monitor it seemed that his pulse would continue to drop every hour. It finally brought me to the reality of the situation. I was finally going to be losing my one and only brother. All of those times that I had teased him, made fun of him, hurt him, I was never going to get a second chance. I hated myself for that. The hospital room was filled with flowers, balloons, cards, anything. Mark dropped by with Lucas the other night and said goodbye to Cody. Because he too played a major role in their lives. As I watched him I could see that the end of the road was definatenly near As I looked at the clock it was 3:00 in the afternoon. I had never left his side since I found out about the deadline. I was so lucky that the show was on break from filming. As he smiled at me, I knew that he was having a hard time trying to find the words to say goodbye properly. I still, was having a hard time trying to find the correct words to say goodbye to him.

"Zack..." Cody began to say.

"yeah?" I asked.

"Can you hold me...just one last time..."

When we were six, we would always have these nightmares because of our parents divorcing. We would always hold onto the other until their bad dreams would go away, or until they would fall asleep. I had to wipe my eyes when he asked this of me. It simply brought me back to reality.

"Are you having another nightmare?" I joked.

"No...I just want you to hold me until I fall asleep." He said.

"Cody..." I said as I placed his fragile body in my arms. "How on earth am I supposed to say goodbye to you?" I asked as tears began to spring to life on my face.

"Believe me...It's hard for me too." He said.

"I just thought we would be together forever." I said as I hugged him. "Like that promise we made when we were ten."

_Flashback: _

_It was a stormy night yet again in Boston. I was slowly regaining consciousness in the hospital yet again. I looked over to the bed and saw that Cody was once again asleep. I wouldn't be surprised though, since he was tired out after all of the chemotherapy. _

_"Hey sweetie." Mom greeted me as she kissed my forehead gently. _

_'Mom...do you think Cody will ver get better?" I asked her. _

_"Maybe..." She sighed. "But Zack...there maybe a chance that he may not be with us." _

_"Mom...I don't know what I would do without him. We've been in this room for four years...I just want things to go back to the way they were before Cody got sick." I said. _

_"I know sweetie. I want that too." Carrie sighed. "But some things are just not meant to last forever." Carrie said. "Zack...I need to do soem rehersals today for the show. Can you watch Cody for me today?" _

_"Of course mom..." I said as I waved her off. _

_ The next few hours were quite uneventful and I was left there watching Monday morning cartoons. I was halfway through another episode of SpongeBob when I realized that Cody was shivering. _

_"Cody..." I began to say. _

_"Zack...I need help..." Cody began to say. _

_"Buddy what's the matter?" I asked running to his side. _

_"I just need more blankets I'm sure...Is it just me or is it cold in here?" Cody asked. _

_"Buddy...It's the middle of summer." I said as I looked around for the thermometer. I found it abandoned in front of the television set _

_"O.k. open up. I need to see if you have a temperature." I said as I immediately began taking care of him. _

_"I feel cold." He said as he shivered. _

_"Here." I said as I jumped into bed with him. "Let me keep you warm for now." I said as I wrapped my arms around his body. "I promise Cody...once this is all over I swear I am never going to leave your side again." _

_"Promise?" He asked me with those pleading eyes. _

_"I promise." I said as I hugged him. _

Those were simply the memories. Of the much simpler times. i had to wipe a tear away from my eyes as I watched Cody's heart rate continue to decline. I sighed as I held onto him tighter. I made a promise to mom before she died that I would guard Cody like a hawk.

_Flashback: _

_It was the night of our graduation. Mom had just gotten a heart attack during the ceremony. We were now in a hospital room with our mom. We were there with her for the past few hours now. _

_"Boys..." She said as she opened her eyes._

_"Mom..." We both said. Our faces shining with tears in our eyes. _

_"Boys...look at you...your men now...and I am so proud of you...: She said as she struggled to form every single word that came from her mouth,_

_"Mom...you need to get your rest." Cody said. "We still have the party tomorrow remember?" Cody said smiling through all of the tears. _

_"Zack..." Mom said as she took my hand. _

_'Yeah mom?" I asked as I took her hand. _

_"Look out for your brother for me. Promise me that you are going to take super good care of him." Mom said. _

_"Mom please..." Cody began to say. _

_"Mom...you just can't leave now...we need you..." I said as I let the tears fall from my eyes. _

_"Boys...I love you both so much..." _

_er heartrate dropped, and soon Carrie Martin had bid goodbye to the harsh and cruel wprld, as she left me and Cody sitting there crying. I was going to make sure to keep that promise. I may have broken many promises before, but this was definately different. _

As I looked at the clock on the wall, I knew that Cody would not be able to make it to the night. We had asked the priest to come into the room at around seven in the evening so he could bless Cody's journey to the other world. The world that I didn't even know about. I kissed his cheek as he smiled up at me. I simply didn't get it. How could Cody continue to be so strong in a situation like this? I mean he had to be scared right?

"Zack..." He said.

"Yes..." I said.

"I think it's time to call the family." Cody said with tears in his eyes.

"I think your right."

_**IMPORTANT: THERE WILL BE AN EXTRA TWO CHAPTERS ADDED IN HERE. ONE CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO THE FINAL GOODBYE OF ZACK AND CODY, AND THE OTHER IS CODY HIS DYING WISH FROM BAILEY...I WANTED TO TREAT YOUR LOYAL READERS WITH TWO EXTRA CHAPTERS SINCE I LOVE YOU GUYS THIS MUCH. **_


	16. Chapter 15: Brothers Forever Part 2

Learning to Let Go:

Chapter 16: Brothers Forever Part 2

_If your wondering where on earth I got the inspiration for this chapter, I got it from the Hannah Montana Forever episode the love that let's go when the memories of Miley and Blue Jeans are flashing in the gold frame on the wall. It felt like a suitable scene to re-write into this story. People, if you don't have the tissues near you by now...your screwed bring on the tears :( _

"I think you may be right..." I said as I wiped away a few tears.

"Oh come on Zack...we all knew this day was going to come..." He said as he smiled at me.

"Cody... I don't get it... how can you be so happy right now?" I asked him.

"Because...even though I hate the thought of dying...I know that I'm going to be dying hapily. I lived my life. And I couldn't have asked for a better one." He said.

"You can say that again." I said smiling for the first time in hours I think.

"Zack..." Cody said as he looked at me.

"Yeah buddy?" i asked him.

"I really am going to miss you when I'm gone." Cody said.

"Me too."

As I looked at all of the pictures of the wall there was always the one that would stand out for me. The one with me and Cody with our arms around each other at the high school graduation. As I stared at that golden frame many of our childhood memories flashbacked into my mind. Like the time when I got lost in the forest and Cody had found me. There was another flashback of the time when we had our little talk at math camp. That one really hit home for me. I knew Cody was eventually going to come back home, but in this situation he was leaving for good. Another flashback flashed into the frame. the time when we had all of those fun times at Red Sox games with our mom, with Mosby, and just by ourselves when we were teens. As I watched another flashback spring to life it was at his wedding where I was standing in the asile with tears in my eyes and clapping. As I saw another image spring to life in the frame, it was when Cody and me were six and we were sitting by the pier. I had my head rested on his shoulder and he was comforting me since I was having a hard time dealing with the divorce. Finally the final flashback was when I hugged him tightly when I saw him for the first time after I graduated from NYU. I had tears in my eyes when I noticed that once again, Cody's heartrate had dropped. He poor heart was now beating at sixty beats per minute. I cried to mysef knowing that Cody would be gone as soon as the day was over.

I woke up an hour later to find that James, Lucas, Johnny, and Stephanie were in the room. Bailey and Maya were also in the room. Why did Cody have to die today? Today was his and Bailey's first anniversary. As I looked over to the monitor I noticed that surprisingly, his heart did go up to about 70 beats a minute. But the sound of Cody's painful and long breaths told me that a miracle was simply not going to happen here. I looked over at Cody and Cody and instantly noticed that he was holding Lucas in his arms. I got off the bed, but Cody held me back.

"Zack...you should stay." He said smiling at me.

"Cody...I think Lucas needs you more." I said.

"hey...your my twin...I just want to hold my boys in my arms one last time." He said as he brought the two of us into his arms. James and Johnny also included in the group hug. He loved those kids.

"Cody..." Bailey said as she took his hand.

"Yeah Bails?" He said.

"You remember what today is don't you?"

"Our sixth year anniversary." Cody smiled.

_Flashback...__**(No one's Point of View) **_

_July 18th 2026, the day that was surely going to change both Cody Martin and Bailey Picket's lives forever. As the church began filling up with all of those people, the altar was their main focus. It was decorated with red roses which happened to be Bailey's favorite flower, and the wedlock sign sitting behind two chairs. The red carpet was being rolled out as Zack simply stood back admiring the sight. He held a sleeping one year old James in his arms. Maya was off with Bailey doing her make-up and stuff and such. Cody finally came out of the room followed by Woody. _

_"Who would have thought the day I get to see my baby brother get married? Yet again, who would have agreed to that?" Zack asked while Cody just whacked him with a candle. _

_"Your lucky this candle isn't lit yet." Cody said raging with anger. _

_"Whoa...calm down Codes I was joking...I'm happy for you two." Zack said as he pulled him into a hug. _

_"Thanks Zack." Cody smiled. _

_"I just wished my wedding was this elegant." Zack said. _

_"It would have been if you two didn't run off to Barcelona on a "business trip" and then get hitched with Maya when you come then you return with a baby? What the heck? " Woody said. _

_"That is true." Cody said. _

_"But if I recall...you were ecstatic for the two of us." Zack said. _

_"O.k. I'll give you that..." Cody sighed. _

_"That's more like it." Zack smiled. _

_As the two kept on talking, they were brought back into reality when the back door opened and Maya, London and Addison walked out. It turned out, Bailey was ready to finally get the show on the road. As Zack smiled to his little brother, he knew that he was going to make the best decision of his life. _

_"And I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

_Finally Bailey leaned up and gave Cody the most passionate kiss she could. It was a monent neither of them were going to forget. _

"That day was seriously one day that I will never forget." Maya smiled.

"Hey..your not the one that got married here..." Bailey said.

"But still..." Maya pouted.

"Fine... It' s a day that all the Martin clan will remember. And by the clan I mean the four of us not the rest of you." I said.

"Well...it was a memorable day." Cody smiled.

As I glanced at the clock on the wall something in my gut kept telling me that the time was running out. I still hadn't found the proper words to say goodbye to Cody. As I felt another round of tears go down my face, I was snapped back into reality when Bailey began to say something.

"Cody...do you have a dying wish?" Bailey asked him.

"There are a couple." He said.

_**Did you guys catch the significant date that I made Cody and Bailey's birthday. Every Cailey fan should know this one LOL :) **_


	17. Chapter 16: Those dying wishes

Learning to let go

Chapter 17: The final wishes

_This story is about to get under wraps soon... this chapter may have been the shortest chapter ever produced for the series. I mean this one has only uinder aboput 1000 words. And I usually write more... but I wanted to add the wishes. _

"Cody...do you have any final wishes?" Bailey asked.

"A couple..." Cody smiled.

"What are they?" I asked. "I'll try my best to make them come true."

"Well to begin with...I want you guys to promise me that your going to continue to move on with your lives even though I'm gone."

"Now that may be hard for us..." Bailey said.

"I admit...it will be hard in the beginning...but you all have to do it..." He said.

"I hate to say this dad...but you have a point." Lucas said as he burried his head into his chest.

"And you buddy,,,I want you to know that I will always be with you." He said as he kissd Lucas on the forehead.

"Dad...I don't think I can do it...to let you go...your the single most important thing to me..." Lucas said.

"Trust me...it's not going to be easy...but in time you will let me go..." He said as he wiped the tears falling from his eyes.

"I hope your right..." Lucas said.

"Now as for my second wish, I want you zack to take good care of Lucas for me...your as much as a father figure to him then I am..." He said.

"You know I would do that anyways." I said as I hugged him.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure because sometimes you do tend to break your promises." Cody said.

"But I could never break this one even if my life counted on it." I said.

"That's what I want to hear." He smiled.

"Now as for my third wish, I want you three to continue running the show even though I'm gone... I may be gone..but that doesn't mean that the show should stop as well." He said.

"Of course." Bailey said.

"I knew I could count on all of you." He smiled at us.

As the hours passed, i slowly once again felt that Cody was going to be slipping away from me very soon. Even though, I hated to admit it to myself. As I continued to watch my brother lying there in obvious pain,I just wish he could at least give up when it was hurting. As the hours ticked away, I still didn't know how exactly to say goodbye to someone who always had my back. Even though I treated him like dirt, I still didn't know how to exactly say goodbye to him. As I slowly watched him shut his eyes for a few minutes, I was kind of scared that i would never again see those green eyes that would always make me feel safe. As I hugged him again after a few hours, I noticed that he wrapped his arms around me as well protectively.

"How am I supposed to say goodbye to you?" I whispered.

"Believe me...I have no idea either." Cody confessed.

"I just want it to be in the right way... you know... so we won't regret it in the future." Zack said.

"hey..whatever happens zack. I will always be your brother. And in time, you will be able to join me in heaven." Cody smiled.

"I just can't imagine my life without you Cody." I said as fresh new tears sprung into my eyes.

"I can't seem to do that either." Bailey added as she hugged Cody as well.

It was just me, Bailey, and Cody. We were the only people in the room currently. Maya had driven my kids to dinner promising to return in a little while. Lucas was curled up in a little ball sleeping like an angel on the small couch. As I looked at him, there was no doubt that I was going to love that kid to no end. As soon as I heard the priest enter the room once again, I noticed that I was about to come face to face with my worst nightmare. Cody slowly opened his eyes, while Bailey held onto him tightly.

"Oh my gosh...my final wish..." Cody said.

"What is it honey?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey...marry me again...right here...right now.."

_**What did you all think of the final wish? Shock to you all? NO? Anyways...reviews make my day. **_


	18. Chapter 17: I do times two

Learning to let Go:

Chapter 18: I do times two

_The chapter satarted out to be again another one of these short chapters...but I thought... the wedding scene was too rushed...so I decided to actually re-write the scene and add in a whole lot more details. Cailey deserves to have a wedding this good. _

"Cody...are you...are you sure?" Bailey asked as she looked at him in shock. I looked about ready to fall over. Of course the priest cleared his throat bringing all three of us back into reality.

"Bails...I just want to die knowing that I know that my heart belongs to you." Cody said.

"Cody...my heart will always belong to you. And you have my heart..." Bailey said. "If tyhis is what you really want to do...then I'm all for it." Bailey said.

"Let's do it then..." Cody smiled.

I simply smiled. Only Cody could come up with a wish like that. As I sat there awaiting for everyone else to come in to see what Cody's exact final wish was...I couldn't help myself but wonder if this was his last hour on earth...then why isn't he in pain? Maybe it's true what the others say...maybe it doesn't hurt to die. But there is seriously no doubt in my mind that Cody will die hapily. As I looked at his smiling face, I knew that he had finally achieved what he wanted to get done in life. I still remember, when we were about six or seven. We would always have the most fun together in the hospital. i would run home from school to the hospital, and Cody would always greet me with either a hug, or a smile. I kept him occupied throughout the four years that he had been through the disease the first time. And now heere I am. Here for him again, but this time I know that the disease will be taking him away from me for good. I kinew that he had to leave the earth sometime, but since I was the older one, I always thought that I would be the first one to go. But once again, Zack Martin is wrong. Cody just had to be the one to go. As I saw Baiely smiling at him and catching him in a tight embrace, I looked at his monitor. His heart rate was at 50 now. He was only a halfway to go befor he would leave this world. I shed a tear with that thought. As I looked over to my left, the entire family was beaming about the final wish that Cody had made. I must say, it was a very suitable wish. But as the time was ticking, I knew that my only wish couldn't come true.

"Are we ready to begin?" The priest asked. Cody and Bailey nodded.

"Dearly beloved...we are gathered here today to join Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett in the holy sacrement of marriage..." The priest began to say.

"Now Cody, Bailey, do you have vows prepared?" The priest asked.

"No...but I know exactly what to say." Bailey said.

"Bails would you like to go first?" Cody asked.

"I would love to." Bailey said as she blinked away the tears. "Cody...these past six years have been the best experience any woman could have ever had. And the past eight years with you, have simply been an adventure. Just when I think I couldn't love you enough..." Bailey began as she choked on her own tears. "You always do these little things that make me fall in love with you more. And there is no doubt in my mind that you are my soulmate. I will never love anyone else Cody...I love you...I love you with all my life...I would die if I were to ever marry anyone else." Bailey concluded.

"Bails..." Cody said as he brought her in for a hug. "That was beautiful." Cody said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh come on...i made that up on the spot." Bailey said.

"But they came from your lips. That's all that matters to me." He smiled.

"Cody...would you like to take your turn?" The priest asked.

"Bailey...these past eight years that I've known you have been the best years any man could have ever asked for. And when I asked you to marry me six years back, I look back today..." Cody said as he too began to let the tears fall down like waterfalls. "I know in my heart that I have made the right decision in marrying you. Bailey...your my little hay bale...and you always will be...even though I may not be here physicailly...I hope you know that I will always love you." Cody said.

"And I will always love you too." Bailey said.

"Who has the rings?" The priest asked after two minutes of watching Cody and Bialey make out. I don't blame them. They were using all the time that they had to their advantage. Me and Maya approached them with the rings.

"I Cody Martin take you Bailey Pickett to be my lawfully married wife. In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do us part." Cody began to say as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I Bailey Pickett take you Cody Martin to be my lawfully married husband. In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do us part." Bailey said with tears in her eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me, and the state of Los Angeles...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cody leaned up and gave Bailey the most passionite kiss that he could under his circumstances. I clapped for the couple along with everyone else. As I looked at Cody and Bailey there on the bed, I once again had a flashback of the time Codt had returned to the ship after their first date.

_Flashback: _

_As I walked around the Sky Deck about ten minutes to curfew, I noticed none other than my brother sitting at the smoothie bar with a dopey grin on his face. _

_"What's got you so happy?" I asked as I pulled up a stool _

_"I finally got Bailey to be my girlfriend." _

_"Please say your kidding me..." I said. _

_"Why would I lie about a thing like that...and why would I even lie in the first place?" _

_"Yeah...your not a good liar anyways...so what did it take for you to finally let her agree to go out with you?" I asked him. _

_"I just needed to get her those Hannah tickets." He said. _

_"She actually remembered you?" I asked. _

_"After Woody threw the cake on my shirt she did..." He said. _

_"I see..." I concluded. "But it was me who got the cake on the shirt." _

_"Zack...we looked practically the same when she was at The Tipton." He said. _

_"That is true..." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "Guess you won't have time for me anymore..." I said. _

_"Who said that?" He asked laughing. _

_"Come on buddy..think about it here...I mean Bailey is your dream girl...there is no denying that you are going to want to spend every single moment with her..." I said simply. _

_"Zack...she may be my dream girl...but your my twin...you'll always come first." He said as i wrapped my arms around his fragile body. _

_"That's a promise right?" I whispered to him. _

_"A promise is most definately a promise I intend to keep." Cody said as me and him walked off towards the pizza parlor in hopes of getting a midnight snack. Because we knew we would get hungry by midnight. _

And Cody did do a good job of keeping that promise. He still had loads of time for me when they were going out. And when Maya came along, it was basically the same story. As I looked over at him, I knew he was going out quickly. Cody began to breathe very heavily, and to me that could only mean one thing. He was almost ready to give up on us.

"Cody...does it hurt?" Bailey asked as she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"No..." Cody said. "I'm so...tried..." He began to say.

"It's time isn't it dad?" James asked taking my hand.

"Yeah..." I said as fresh tears sprung to life. "Uncle Cody's going to go now..."

_Oh my...three more chapters left in the entire series...time for the tissues people...seriously..._


	19. Chapter 18: Saying Goodbye

Learning to Let Go

Chapter 19: Say Goodbye

**_O.k. people the tile for the new sequel will be Life after Death...Zack will do something unexpected that you will have to read to believe...the sequel kicks in in the final chapter of Learning to let Go, and a new man will make his way to Bailey's life...but will Lucas and Bailey face the terms of the relationship? And Maya and Zack have finally reached their breaking point, and now it might be splits-ville for the couple. And finally, death makes it's way into the Martin family once again...but who will say goodbye this time? And will Zack be heartbroken, and most importantly, will he remain sane or will he lose it when this person leaves his life? Find out in the sequel..._**

I watched carefully. It may only be eight in the evening, but something tells me that I need to keep an eye out for Cody. Because I know in my heart, that he may not even make it to the next hour. Everyone around him is still congratulating him on getting re-married to Bailey. But Cody couldn't do anything but smile. I can see the pain masked out on his face. I wish I could trade places with him. Because the matter of fact is, I would do anything in the world to make sure that Cody makes it. As I continually keep an eye out for him, the priest begins to bless his journey to the other world. But I didn't pay attention to his sermon. Because I was to focused on finding the exact words to say goodbye to my twin brother. As the minutes passed, I felt our connection getting farther and farther away. The positive energy comming from Cody's face now turned into looks of pain and suffering. I felt a tear make it's way down my face. I couldn't believe the day that I would finally bid goodbye to my twin was finally here. As the priest left everyone else gathered around poor Cody. I stared at the cross hanging on the wall. I was mad at God for taking away the single most important thing in my life.

"Zack..." Cody said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yeah buddy?" I asked as I approached him.

"Can you...get me...another blanket please?" Cody asked.

"Are you cold?" I asked him.

"Obviously." Cody laughed.

"Here." I said as I handed him his blanket.

"Thanks." He smiled up at me. I was sure going to miss that smile when he was gone.

"Bailey..." Cody began to say.

"Yeah sweetie?" Bailey said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You know I love you and Lucas both right?" He asked her.

"Of course I do silly." Bailey said as she kissed him gently on the cheek. Cody pulled the both of them into a bone crashing hug.

"Dad...I'm going to miss you a lot." Lucas said.

"Me too pal. Take care of mommy for me will you?" He asked Lucas.

"Of course." Lucas smiled at Cpdy while he hugged him once again.

"Cody...I really don't know how to say goodbye to you." Bailey began to say.

"You don;t have to say goodbye." Cody smiled up at her. "I'll always be with you...right here." Cody said as he pointed to her heart.

"And I'll always remember you..." Bailey smiled up at Cody who simply nodded.

"Sweeite...promise me that you'll move on..." Cody began to say.

"Cody..." Bailey began to say.

"Look...I'm not asking you to re-marry...I'm asking you to move on with your life after this whole fiasco." Cody smiled up at her.

"Maybe I will...maybe I won't..." Bailey smiled up at him.

"Come on James...do you want to say goodbye to uncle Cody?" I asked with a shaky voice. Johnny and Stephanie were both at home with the maid, both already said goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you Uncle Cody." James said as he hugged Cody.

"Me too. You better take good care of your father for me..."

"Please...I think I can take care of yourself..." I said.

"Look...I just wanted to keep the car accident incident a one time thing...I don't wat anything bad happening to you..." Cody said to me.

"I'll be just fine..." I smiled at him through all of my tears.

"Just checking...I'm so...sleepy..." Cody said as he began to slowly close his eyes.

"Buddy...you need to stay up..." I said through my tears.

"Zack...it may be time for him to go..." Bailey said through her tears.

"He can't go yet...I didn't even say goodbye yet." I moaned.

"Would you two goons relax. I'm just thinking." He said.

"Oh thank god." Me and Bailey both said.

"I was thinking of who should be the newest executive producer for the show..."

Me and Bailey were both up for the new head executive producer for the show. The two of us had an even chance since we both created the show in the first place. As we awaited the decision, Cidy sighed.

"I've decided that you will both be sharing the job 50/50." Cody said.

"That sounds reasonable." Bailey said.

"Buddy...trust me...we will do an amazing job on the show. You can count on it..." I said. "I won't let you down." I said with triumph.

"I trust that you will..." Cody smiled weakily uo at us.

"Sweetie...I think it's time that you got to say your goodbyes with Zack..." Bailey sighed.

"I think you may be right Bailey..." Cody smiled.

"I'm not ready yet..." I said as I let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Zack...you have to say goodbye to him sometime soon..." Bailey told me.

"I know...I know..." I said as I let the tears fall down like a stream now. Bailey hugged me before she stepped out of the hospital room to give us the privacy.

"Looks like it's just you and me now..." Cody said.

"yeah... just you and me..."


	20. Chapter 19: The final Goodbye

_Learning To Let Go…_

Chapter 20: The Final Goodbye

**The touching goodbye scene has finally arrived...watch Cody and Zack in their final hours...**

"Zack?" Cody asked as he stared at me.

"Where on earth do I begin?" I asked as I sat down near him.

"Just say what you feel…" Cody told me.

"Well in that case I just wanted to say I'm sorry…" I started. "I'm sorry for being such an embarrassing brother to you. And I'm sorry I've never been there enough for you. Any normal person would say that I'm an idiot for torturing you every single day. And they would be right. I am a downright idiot for hurting you. Because you don't deserve to be treated like that…" I said as tears made their way down my face. "I hope you know that the only reason why I picked on you all of the time was because it was the only way that I can really tell you that I cared about you…and that I loved you…" I sighed. "Because believe me or not buddy…I do love you…more than anything in this world. Heck, I love you even more than Maya and my kids. And what I said when we had that fight in front of Mr. Blanket…I didn't actually feel threatened by your intelligence…I was just…jealous of you."

"You were jealous of me?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…I was jealous that you were the loveable twin and I was the laughing stock. But I grew up with that, and now I'm kind of used to being the clown at work. And…I just wanted to thank you…"

'You want to thank…me?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…for being the best brother in the world…Anyone would be blessed to have a brother like you, and…I took that for granted. Because I always thought that you were going to be there for me until we grew old and had to live in a seniors home…" I laughed at that thought. "Anyways, you were like an angel in disguise for me…always helping me, being there to pick up the pieces from my depression when the breakup with mom and dad happened, and most of all…just being the dorky brother I grew up to know and love." I finished.

"Glad you feel that way…" Cody giggled.

"Yeah…I know I often teased you, and made fun of you and all…but I think I just did that so I could actually show you that you were as important to me as I was important to you…" I finished.

"Well…you weren't that bad of a brother…" Cody said.

"Codes are you kidding me? I continually made fun of you, I let you down I don't even know how many times, and I stood you up for my friends on our seventeenth birthday…"

"O.k. that did hurt… a lot…" Cody said.

"I was a horrible brother…and for no reason…You were being the best brother that you could, and…and…I guess…I wasn't appreciating you…" I said as tears were rolling down my face.

"I have to admit…there were times where I thought that you hated me for being a brother to you…and I seriously thought you actually hated me because of the number of times you said it in front of our friends…but you weren't that bad of a brother…you just made the brother relationship a little more of a challenge…" Cody said.

"And one more thing…" I sighed as I laid down on the hospital bed and wrapped my arms protectively around him. "I really am going to miss you…I mean this isn't like the time I went to college, or you went off to math camp, or when I had to go to China for a month…I knew that we would come back home to see each other…but this is definitely a different story…" I sighed as I wrapped my arms around my twin harder. "Your not coming back this time…your going away from me…for good…" I said as I let the tears slide down my cheeks. "I don't know what on earth I'm going to do without you…" I said as I wrapped my arms around him harder. "I'm going to miss you so much Cody…" I said.

"I will too Zack…" Cody said as he wrapped his arms around me as well. "Can you promise me one thing though?" He asked me.

"Anything…" I said.

"Promise me that your going to take care of Lucas for me…he really loves having his Uncle Zack around… and because I'm not around here…I guess you're the only father figure he's got…" Cody sighed.

"I promise…I will guard that kid with my life…" I said. "I won't let you down Cody. I may have done it in the past, but I promise I won't let that happen ever again…"

"I know you won't…" Cody smiled.

"Hey Cody…if you see mom and dad up there…promise to say hi to them for me…" I smiled.

"Will do…" Cody smiled to me.

"And Cody…I know I never say this at all but…" I started.

"You what Zack?" Cody asked me.

"I love you buddy…" I said.

"You never said that to me before…" Cody said.

"I know I didn't… and I'm so terribly sorry for that. The truth is…not only are you my twin, but you're my best friend. I mean…I'm losing half of me tonight…" I said.

"Gosh…I never thought you were that attached to me…" Cody said.

"Of course I was…" I said. "When we were growing up…I couldn't live without you…" I replied. "Now I still can't…But I guess I'm going to need to learn how…" I replied.

"It won't be that hard…" Cody replied.

"Are you kidding me? Letting you go may be the hardest thing that I may have to do in my entire life Cody…" I replied.

"I guess I don't think it's such a big deal…because I knew this was coming…" Cody said to me. "And no matter how hard it is for me to go, I guess I'm going to need go…soon…enough…" Cody said. "I'm so sleepy…" He replied.

"It's going to be o.k. buddy…." I said as Bailey and Maya entered the room. "You can go now…" I said as I let the tears fall down.

"Is it time?" Bailey asked.

"I'm afraid so…" I replied.

"Goodbye my love…" Bailey said as she kissed Cody sweetly on the lips.

"Goodbye my little hay bail…" Cody replied.

"Goodbye buddy…" I said as I hugged him one last time.

"I'm going to miss you Zack…And I will always love you…" Cody said as he took in a painful breath.

"It's o.k. Cody…your in pain…go…be happy…" I said.

As I said those words, I watched the monitor continue to drop. I watched helplessly as the green line soon flat lined. That was it…My best friend was officially gone…As I hugged Cody tightly, I instantly felt our twin connection snap. The end had finally come. I cried for endless hours just holding my twin brother in my arms.

**I appologize for the major wait...I was having trouble deciding if I should let Cody die in this chapter, or the next one. I decided to write it in this chapter, since not much action was happening in the next chapter anyways. So that means, the next chapter will be the last one...and then Life After Death should come around the beginning of November. I only wrote six chapters for the sequel... and I am planning to make the sequel a long one...because a lot of action happens...so stay tuned for that...and Love on Deck is on a brief hiaitus as well, because I am still deciding how to end one big storyline...but it should be up by the end of November, or early December by the earliest. Anyways please review... and continue to support this story...**


	21. Chapter 20: life after death promo

_Life after Death Promo…_

_Hey guys...thank you for making Learning to Let Go such a success...this is a promo for the sequel to the series...I hope it wil be as successful as Learning to Let Go...and if you thought that Learning to Let Go was sad, then you haven't seen anything yet... and a few changes in this series. _

_1) this will be told without POV's now..._

_2) Several new Characters will make an appearance_

_3) Zack and Maya may be heading towards Splitsville. _

**It's been a good three years after the event that changed the Martin's lives forever…**

**One man does something no one expected…**

_I'm going to see you soon Cody…Zack said…The trigger went off and a body hit the cold hard floor…_

**A young man makes his way into a woman's heart in the most unexpected time…**

_I'm Marco…One of the writers for the show…_

_Bailey…Your boss…Bailey giggled. _

**A young man upset…**

_I don't want you to be my dad…I only have one dad…Lucas said as he ran up to his room. _

**And when one of them runs away…Can three certain kids keep their sanity…**

_OH MY GOD! Daddy ran away….James said as Johnny and Stephanie ran out of the house…_

**And if you thought death was over with the Martin family…**

_As the boat stopped in the middle of the water, the occupants of the boat all turned to look at each otger. As they turned around, smoke was comming out from the bottom of the boat, the gas from the boat was making it's way up towards the boat. Cameron tried to get the boat started again, but to no avail. The fire quickly spread to the front of the boat. _

_Oh my god the boat is on fire! Cameron shouted. _

_What on earth? Lynne shouted. _

_We need to jump now! Marc shouted._

_Just Jump! Lucas shouted. _

_The occupants in the boat jumped as the boat exploded into nothingness…_

**Think again…**

"_LUCAS!" Bailey yelled as the truck collided with the thirteen year old head on and Lucas fell down to the dirt floor…_

**The sequel to the most successful series for me anyways (LOL)…Is coming soon…**

**Life after death… Premieres December 16, 2010 **

_Hurt…Revenge…Suffering…Despair…Betrayal…and Love…_

_The Martin family needs to come together once again…_


End file.
